Stars & Roses
by Psychotic Ai-chii
Summary: Death the Kid and Black*Star one day fell instantly in love with a new student, and things are starting to go wrong. Who is this mystery girl, and what will she choose; the Awesome Stars or Perfect Roses? B*SxOCxKid
1. Unwanted Anxiety

(A/N): Hello! Ai here with my first ever FANFICTION! :D Anyway, thank you all for taking your time to read my story. You're all so awesome!

This is a Black*StarxOCxDeath the Kid fanfic that was inspired by my friend's love for the two, but it was more of a request than an inspiration… Heh heh… I'll just shut up and get on with it…

**Important Note:** This fanfiction is rated **T** due to coarse language and some perverted situations…(Please be aware.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Atsushi Okubo's characters but my own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Unwanted Anxiety<p>

It's a pretty decent day in Death City; the sun's shining brightly, triumphantly laughing away, and the birds were chirping happily, but the students of Death Weapon Meister Academy are feeling anxious. Six new students has entered the academy in the middle of the school year unexpectedly, and based on the amount of rumors they've been hearing about lately, they can't help but feel uneasy about their arrival.

"Three meisters and three weapons, that's what I heard my father tell the staff members this morning; a Scythe meister, a Snake-Sword meister, and a Shadow Weapon meister with their partners." Death the Kid said bluntly, staring down at the swarm of students below him from his group's usual spot on the school's balcony.

"Kyaha! That's funny! Those six are almost like our group, but none of them are Grim Reapers like Kid!" Patty childishly sang out.

"Patty, why don't you go and sit at that corner for a little while until you see the new kids, 'kay?" complained Liz. Despite being Patty's younger sister, she is always trying her best to make her older sister calm and quiet in situations like the one they're in right now.

Shrugging her shoulders, Patty skipped away to a corner and observed the area. She looked like a hawk searching for its prey.

"Do you know how strong they are Kid? Did you get to see their appearance?" asked Maka. She waited anxiously for a reply, her emerald orbs fixed onto the Grim Reaper's back.

He turned to look at the Scythe meister's awaiting gaze and gave her a mere shrug. She was about to groan into her now half asleep partner's shoulder beside her, but then their former homeroom teacher, Dr. Franken Stein, appeared from behind the group.

"I could tell you who they are, but you have to be patient and wait until they come."

Everyone grew stiff... Well, except for Patty. She was too busy throwing her head in all directions searching for six unfamiliar bodies in the area. But does he _really_ expect them to be more patient up to this point? They have been waiting for the new students to arrive for the last three hours! Keep them all waiting for a couple more hours, and a riot is going to occur...

"Tch! That's going to take forever! Were are they anyway? They're three frickin' hours late!" Black*Star growled from his spot on the balcony, "When I see 'em, I'll make sure that they'll learn not to keep me, the most awesomest guy in the world, waiting! They better not be expecting a warm welcome..."

Tsubaki looked at her partner in grief beside her. Her and everyone else knew that he's just as anxious as everyone else in DWMA, and that keeping him waiting for more than an hour and a half is not really one of the smartest things to do. Soul grunted as an agreement to Black*Star's statement. He must have woken up from Black*Star's yelling. Or, he wasn't really half asleep at all?

"Yeah. We're both going to make sure that those six idiots get a good beating from the both of us." Soul and his best bud shared a sly smirk and gave each other a thumbs up. His crimson eyes lighting up with adrenaline. This could get ugly...

"Now don't go picking fights with the unknown." Stein warned, "You don't even know how strong these kids are. Remember what happened when you two fought Kid when he first came? You didn't know how strong he was and you got yourselves hurt."

"Keh, that was different. We didn't plan it out that time." Black*Star stated with anticipation.

"Yeah. This time, we prepared."

Soul's last words rang in the air and all fell silent. The five of them just stared at the two idiots with their jaws hitting the floor. They were _not_ expecting that. Black*Star and Soul, planning out a strategy before a battle with the unknown? One of the last things anyone would expect the two of them doing. _Especially _Black*Star. Soul would sometimes plan out what he would be doing before a battle with Maka, but he's a weapon, so there's really no point for him to be doing that. But Black*Star, on the other hand, is a meister himself. Saying that he had planned out what he would be doing before a battle with someone out of the blue was like telling a random stranger that its raining pigs and cows.

The long awkward silence was finally broken by Patty's childish howl of laughter as she jumped and skipped around in excitement.

"Look, look! I think I see them!"

All five bodies snapped out of their current state of shock and focused all of their attention to the six new figures below them in the clearing. They all were walking in a cluster, but it was easy to see their appearance from were Dr. Stein and the others were standing. There were four girls and two boys, and each of them weren't wearing a tag stating whether they're a weapon or a meister.

"I-Is that them? Those six kids... in the middle of the crowd?" asked Liz shakily. She had a hint of fear behind her voice and her eyes were bulging wide with sheer amazement. Beside her, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki had the same expression as their friend as well.

"Yes. That's them. Now let me tell you a little bit about them before you two go running off." Stein shot a threatening glare towards Soul, followed by a similar one to Black*Star.

"They're listening. Now tell us about them, dammit!" Kid was becoming _very _impatient. If he doesn't get an answer in the next few seconds, he's going to explode; is a symmetrical manner of course. He might as well join Soul and Black*Star and take out all his frustrations on those kids.

Dr. Stein sighed and wove a hand into his grey locks. He should really get on with it and tell his students what they want to know before he gets killed.

"They're a group of 15 year olds, like you guys, and they have an enormous amount of power. They're all from America and they decided to attend DWMA for training purposes, so they won't be turning their weapons into Death Scythes. On their way here, Lord Death saw them fighting the powerful demon in the desert when it attempted to ambush them."

"Wait." Kid interrupted, "Was it that demon that has been lurking in the desert outside of Death City for the whole month and no one could defeat it without coming back with harm to their body?" Little beads of sweat started to form at the back of his neck and he started to fidget. This was a little unusual for Kid and Liz started to worry.

"That's the one. They killed– Well, _one_ of them killed it within two minutes without getting a mere scratch." Dr. Stein said in a matter-of-factually tone.

The blood from Kid's face drained and he did a 'go on' motion with his hands telling their homeroom teacher to continue on with the information. Everyone else was silently staring at the group below them, waiting to Dr. Stein to continue.

"The one who killed the demon is that girl at the very back, the girl with the black hair. Her name is Ayaka Storm; she's the Scythe meister." He stole a glance to the direction Maka was standing and found a stressed out Maka staring daggers at the girl.

She looked tall, but the others weren't sure. Maka saw that she looked a little like one of those emo girls; her hair was jet black and it covered half of her face, her skin was a light, caramel color, and she was walking along side a tall boy. Maybe he was her partner?

"Her weapon's name is Light Kuzu, the tall boy that she's beside."

Yup. That's him. He looked a little lighter than her. His hair had a darkish copper tone and it looked unkempt. He seemed like one of those laid-back types; just like another Soul...

Dr. Stein interrupted Maka's thought.

"The rumor about him being a soul eater was a lie. Someone just over reacted a bit. Probably trying to scare Soul." He smirked.

Soul flashed a toothy grin. He's still the only soul eating weapon at DWMA; awesome.

"But," his grin faded into a frown and he cringed ever so slightly; he wasn't finished explaining the rest. Soul readied himself for the rest of Stein's sentence, praying that its not something that would shatter his cool reputation.

"One of the weapons in that group _is _a soul eater though."

Soul froze. He took a few seconds for it to hit him right on the head, but the little demon in the Scythe's head got it before he even did. Was that even possible? The little demon kept on repeating the same sentence over and over again in Soul's head; "You're not unique in Death Weapon Meister Academy anymore, you're not unique in Death Weapon Meister Academy any more...". In an instant, Soul was out cold on the ground. Maka palmed her face in disappointment. What a weapon she's got...

"Well... I guess you'll be on your own for this fight Black*Star..." Liz announced. Patty and her went up to Soul's body and started to poke at him. At least he's still alive, somewhat.

"Anyway... Next is the Snake-Sword meister. Her name is Fiora Daisukena, she's the medium girl in front of Ayaka and Light, the one with the dark blue hair. Her partner is Taisuki, the boy to her right. They both are extremely strong together and they are both skilled in close ranged combat, but when Fiora wields Taisuki, she's deadly. Since Taisuki is a Snake-Sword, she is able to use him in a whip state, and a solid sword state. She also has the power to detach Taisuki's blades and throw or surround their enemy when he is in his whip state."

To the others, it felt like Dr. Stein was giving them another lesson, but for once, all of them listened quietly, staring at each individual in the group like a textbook.

"Umm, Professor Stein? What _is _a Snake-Sword? I've never heard or seen that type weapon before." Tsubaki curiously asked.

"A magical sword that has the ability to turn into a whip. No one in Death City has that particular weapon because its so rare here, and I heard that it also has other powers that can be useful as time goes on, but I don't know them."

Kid gazed at Taisuki in wonder. How does it feel to be detached and thrown in different directions?

Dr. Stein continued on with his 'lesson'.

"And finally–" He suddenly sensed everyone shifting uncomfortably in their place, waiting ever so patiently for the last bit of information.

"And finally, Shianne Heaven and Sky Fang, the Shadow Weapon meister and her partner. Why don't you a guess who is who, Black*Star?"

Black*Star looked for a moment, and answered back smugly.

"I'm guessing that the one with the ponytail is the weapon and Goldie Locks is the meister?"

"The opposite."

Black*Star replied with a '_hmph_' and focused his gaze on Shianne. Kid did the same. Their expressions were almost alike; raw interest were full in their eyes. She had short, chocolate brown hair with black streaks pulled back in a messy ponytail and she had the same skin tone as Ayaka, but slightly darker. She had a look of annoyance slapped on her face as the crowd around her group observed them, everyone else in her group had similar expressions.

"Shianne is the 'leader' of the group and the strongest out of the three meisters. Apparently, she was the one who encouraged her group to come here since, at first, they never wanted to come here. Her weapon, Sky, is similar to Tsubaki, but she doesn't have the ninja sword mode. Tsubaki's Enchanted Sword mode is like Sky's Soul Sword mode. It's similar to Enchanted Sword, but it can manipulate one's soul."

Tsubaki frowned. Black*Star is probably going to work on Enchanted Sword by the end of the day.

All fell silent once again as they watched the six of them walk into the academy. It would be no surprise if they ended up in the two or three-stared meister classes, but apparently...

Liz broke the heavy silence at last.

"Do you know what star meisters they're gong to be, Professor?"

"Yes. They are going to be one-stared meisters, and they're coming into our class."

Everyone's jaws met with the floor as they tried to process this new information. Maka was about to speak, but the stitched up teacher silenced her.

"Let me finish. Lord Death was so impressed by their fighting skills that he was willing to turn them into two-stared meisters when they first visited him, but they refused and insisted that they started off with being one-stared meisters instead."

Everyone froze in shock and miraculously, Soul sprang back to life, the same, shocked expression on his face.

"Why? Why would anyone want to give up being a two-stared meister?" Maka asked in disbelief.

Dr. Stein was heading back to the Death Room at this point, but stopped at her question and a sly smirk slowly formed on his face.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them yourselves?"

Seven pairs of disbelieving eyes stared at their teacher in shock... Well, six. Black*Star was caught off guard by this and he fell from the balcony in shock to the ground below all of them. His smirk grew wider.

"Why don't we pay them a visit?"

* * *

><p>(AN): So... what did you guys think? I want to here your thoughts and opinions, but please go easy on me? This is my first ever fanfiction... And tell me if I need to change anything around or stuff like that.

Please review! Please review! You'll make my day. :3

- Ai.


	2. The Sudden Delay and the Awaited Meeting

(A/N): Hello! Sorry for the wait, I've been _really_busy with school, had a bunch of homework, and had a hard time writing this chapter... While I was writing this chapter out, I was in a bit of a rush. By the time I finished (which was a week after I posted chapter 1...), I was getting ready to post it. But as I was reading it over, I noticed I went waaaaay off topic and started rewriting it. The next thing I knew, I gave up and left it alone, until my friend got mad at me and forced me to post it up as soon as possible... I am really lazy as you can tell... (=△ =) But I will try my best to pay more attention to this story for its only my first one...

With that aside, thank you to all readers who like my story! And if you haven't noticed in the first chapter, I accidentally put Patty as the oldest Thompson... I do not know _WHY_I did that in the first place, but I hope this doesn't affect your impression about my story... You are free to imagine her as the oldest Thompson for your enjoyment or you can complain to me if it bothers you. Please and thank you?

With that aside, please enjoy chapter 2 of Stars & Roses. ("^ ◡ ^)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that relates to Soul Eater but my own characters...**

(- - ") _~sigh..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Sudden Delay and the Awaited Meeting<p>

Everyone was on edge; they wanted to meet them. Badly. So bad, that they would even offer Lord Death a piece of their body if that's what it'd take for them to just take a peek at their appearance. But they wouldn't do that... Would they?

Curse curiosity, its going to be the death of them one day.

Soul, Maka, Kid, and the Thompson sisters were quietly trailing behind Dr. Stein on their way to the Death Room, where the source of all their anxiety was currently located. They were swiftly moving through the immense cluster of students that were on their way to their respective classrooms, trying to keep up with Stein's fast pace.

Although quiet on the outside, in the inside, all five of their heads were filled with a substantial amount of questions that are locked and loaded, ready to be fired at the new students at any given moment.

Curiosity was eating away at them, trying to swallow them whole and spit out a confused mess.

"Hey guys, wasn't Tsubaki here with us just a moment ago?" said the Scythe meister, worry clear in her voice.  
>Noticing his meister's familiar worried tone, Soul spoke up, hoping to calm her for a bit.<br>"She just went to get Black*Star. She'll probably be back with him in a few minutes, so don't worry about it. Now hurry up, we're falling behind."

Maka sighed with relief and quickly picked up the pace. Man, Stein walked fast...

Shortly, the group arrived in front of the doors that led to the Death Room and everyone grew stiff. Yeah, they're not quite ready yet...

"Okay everyone, are you ready to meet them?" Stein said with that unusual smirk still slapped on his face. His expression made his students feel uncomfortable. _Helpful._

They were most defiantly _not_ ready to meet them. Well, at least that's what they're _feeling_. What they're _thinking_ is to waste half of their energy breaking down the doors to the Death Room, run inside like a deranged maniac, fire endless questions at the poor students, and run out like _hell_before they get a Shinigami Chop to their precious craniums.

"Uh, why don't we just... stay here and wait for Tsubaki to come back with Black*Star first?" Clearly, Liz went with her gut and stuck with the most safest plan...

Dr. Stein stared at her. Er... _through_her. He saw that her and everyone else had their souls in a chaotic state of panic and breathed out a sigh of disappointment. He then realized that it would be best to just wait for Tsubaki to come back with Black*Star. Who knows what stupid thing her meister might do to get him a Shinigami Chop to the head.

"Fine. We'll wait for Tsubaki to come back with Black*Star, but once they do, there's no backing down. You guys were the ones who wanted to see them in the first place, and I gave you the privilege to do so, so there better _not_ be any excuses. Understood?"

The five of them stiffly nodded their heads in sync and sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Black*Star! Where are you!"<p>

Tsubaki is having some trouble finding her meister. She knows exactly where he fell, but when she got there, she only found the imprint of his body on the rigid ground. There's no way he could have had the strength to get up and move around after a fall like that! But then again, it _is_Black*Star. A fall like that shouldn't affect him, but where the hell did the idiot run off to!

Tsubaki sighed. At this rate, they won't be able to meet that other Shadow Weapon meister and her group any time soon, and she's pretty sure that Black*Star wants to meet them as much as she does. _Especially_ the Shadow Weapon meister Shianne, judging by the way he's been looking at her from the balcony. Who Tsubaki wants to meet it Shianne's weapon, Sky Fang, since they're both Shadow Weapons. Maybe there would be a chance that they'd become good friends, but that's not the reason why she wants to meet her. The true reason is that she wants to make sure that Sky is really _that girl_.

Suddenly, an unknown presence appeared from behind her. Through instincts, Tsubaki quickly summoned one of her ninja stars and swiftly threw it in it's direction, but the star only flew right into the school's wall and nothing else.

Her first impression about the sudden presence was that it was only Black*Star trying to scare her, but then she realized that if it was really him, then she'd be able to feel his presence even if he blurred it. Unless...

It appeared again, but it was much closer. She could even feel the breath of the owner of it on her shoulder. Smart move...

She had a feeling that it really was Black*Star, so just for her own safety, Tsubaki summoned another one of her stars and threw it in it's direction almost too quickly, but luckily, it hit it.

"GAAAH! What the hell was that for, Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled out in pain. Tsubaki's star has landed on Black*Star's forehead. She must have threw it pretty hard since Black*Star yelled out like that.

Tsubaki smiled, a smile that was filled with relief. She was right this whole time. She wasn't stupid.

But suddenly the smile was gone, and was replaced with a worrisome look.

"Black*Star! Where did you go! I was looking for you! I went to go see if you were still on the ground somehow, expecting to see you unconscious, but I found nothing and saw that you just got up and left! You could have been seriously injured but you wouldn't be able to tell! You could have been kidnapped by some crazy pedo-" Tsubaki was babbling away, but was cut off by Black*Star's foot colliding with the ground, and a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Tsubaki, do you _honestly_ think that all those things would happen to me, the Great Black*Star?" His weapon slowly shook her head, and his grin turned into an unusual warm smile.

"Ya know Tsubaki, you worry too much. You're going to get a fever again if you don't keep it to a minimal. Besides, you know me well enough to at least _know_ that I can take care of myself, and that a mere pedo bear can't do anything to me." Tsubaki's smile returned and brightened her face. Of coarse. He's _Black*Star_. The boy who would one day surpass God. She shouldn't be worrying about him that much, only when he does the extremes. _That's_ when she can worry her heart out.

"We should start heading back now, Black*Star. The others are probably starting to grow impatient. I can feel their souls from here." Tsubaki said looking at the school. Thinking back now, Tsubaki's anxiety is starting to slowly come back to her.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see them!" exclaimed the assassin, "I want to show them how big of a star I am!" Tsubaki looked towards her hyper meister and noticed that he was already entering the school.

"W-wait up Black*Star!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was twitching like mad. All of their patience was worn out. Black*Star and Tsubaki were taking <em>way<em> too long for their liking, and they all looked as if they were possessed with the Black Blood. Patty on the other hand, looked as if she's ready to go out on a killing spree.

"Where... the hell... is Tsubaki and Black*Star?"Patty twitched. She lost all traces of impatience. This girl's at her scariest when impatient. Everyone _knows_ that you should _never EVER_get this girl impatient. It's like a rule. There are others too.

1) **NEVER** get this girl impatient.

2) **NEVER** give this girl any candy of any kind (liquid, solid, etc.).

3) **NEVER** get this girl angry. (unless you're looking for some source of suicide...)

Actually, #3 should be in second...

"When I see that idiot assassin, I'm gonna make sure that his oversized head goes to the-" Patty's sentence was cut off by said assassin's sudden appearance.  
>"Kyahaha~! I, the Great Black*Star, has finally arrived!"<p>

Five pairs of furious eyes were fixed onto him. He would've enjoyed the attention, if only their eyes didn't make them look like they were ready to kill him.

"Ah. Welcome back Tsubaki. I see that you've found Black*Star." Dr. Stein said completely ignoring Black*Star and the deadly gazes that he's currently receiving.

"Thank you Professor Stein. Sorry we took so long." the Shadow Weapon bowed in apology.

"No worries. Although I _am_ worried about him. They're all going to kill him later on." Tsubaki just gave her Professor an awkward smile and watched the others as Black*Star is about to get a bunch of flames thrown at him.

"You _IDIOT_! I'm going to _KILL_ you!" Patty threw herself towards Black*Star and was about to give him the most powerful punch known to mankind. Black*Star slowly put his laughing to a stop, and gazed at the extremely pissed Thompson lunging toward him. No one tried to stop her, for they too, wanted to give him a beating.

Just as her fist was about to collide with the assassin's stomach, Lord Death emerged from the Death Room, causing Patty to drop her fist in time. Everyone else whipped their heads in Lord Death's direction, eyes wide.

"Just what was all that ruckus about? We can hear you all from inside the Death Room."Lord Death exclaimed sounding a bit too happy about it. The seven of them just gawked and had nothing to say, but Lord Death had a pretty accurate idea on why they're all so flustered.

"Even though your anxiety has reached its limits, you should at least learn to control your emotions, understand?" they all flushed red and nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Lord Death. They just can't wait to see them." Stein smirked.

"Yes, I can tell! They too are anxious to see the seven of them as well!" Lord Death exclaimed, making seven pairs of eyes widen in shock.

"Really, father? They too want to meet us as much as we want to meet them?" Kid stared in disbelief. Did his father tell them all of the good points to them?

"Come inside and find out for yourselves!"

Everyone's shocked gazes turned into a determined smile, all of their worries forgotten. They couldn't believe that they too were as anxious as them. They no longer had hesitation, and they immediately followed Lord Death into the Death Room, with Stein trailing behind.

They all looked really excited, except for Maka.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul said from beside her.

"Its nothing, Soul."

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing. You look kinda pissed. Is it 'cause of Black*Star?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Soul prompted his meister. She sighed. She knew that he's not going to let this go. She has no choice but to tell him what's up.

"Its the other Scythe meister, Ayaka Storm."

Soul blinked, "Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, she's a Scythe meister like me. What if she passes me? You heard the stories. She killed that demon when I couldn't." she sighed. Her weapon just stared.

"Soul... Did you even _hear_ what I just said?"

"Yeah I heard."

"Then! You have nothing to say or what!"

The scythe sighed with disappointment. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Maka, she's just another student like everyone else. There's no point in getting so disappointed at that. Just do what you normally do. It'll pass. And who knows, you might even become friends with her."

Maka was silent for a brief moment, but sighed again and looked at her weapon.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be getting worked up on these kind of things."

Soul smiled at her and they both came to a stop. They were at the end of the tunnel of torii gates and were looking at the main part of the room. Lord Death was standing in the middle of the room gesturing the seven of them to come forward.

"Come on! Don't you kids be shy!" Lord Death cheered, "They don't bite, right Shianne?"

"_We_ don't bite. But Light does." said a soft mischievous voice, but it didn't belong to Shianne.

"Shut up Aya. _You're_ the one who bites." said another voice, quiet and smooth with a hint of annoyance. There was a bit of snickers.

Maka and the others looked around the room for the source of the sound, and found the group on their right. They found Fiora and her weapon Taisuki sitting side-by-side each other, Ayaka and her weapon Light standing near Lord Death's mirror with Sky Fang, the Shadow Weapon, and Shianne walking towards the seven. They all froze when Shianne came up to them, followed by Sky and the others.

"Hello. You seven must be the school's strongest 1-star meisters that we've heard about." she said with a small smile. Her voice seemed bored, but welcoming. It had a sweet, serious tone to it, which only made her seem so mysterious, and her brown eyes looked as if they were sparkling, making Black*Star and Kid gawk at her.

"H-hello. I'm Maka Albarn, Scythe m-meister, and this is my weapon, Soul Eater Evans." Maka said shakily. Beside her, Soul gave them a toothy grin.

Behind Shianne, Ayaka twitched. She too is a little worried about the other Scythe meister, Maka.

"I'm the leader of this group, and these are my teammates." Maka gestured for the others to come take her place and introduce themselves. They shrugged their shoulders and strode over to Maka's side. Up first was none other than Black*Star.

"Hello guys! How ya doin'! I'm Black*Star the greatest assassin alive!"

_Teardrop..._

"I'm a Shadow Weapon meister like you, and this is my weapon Tsubaki!" Black*Star pulled Tsubaki from behind him and placed her in front of him. She managed a warm smile and a timid hello, but froze, wide eyed when she saw Sky Fang up close. Sky did the same, but broke away and turned to the side.

"_Is it really her...?"_Tsubaki thought in shock. She then shook the thought out of her head and went over to Maka's side, pulling Black*Star with her.

Kid, Liz, and Patty came up after.

"Hello. I'm Death the Kid, Lord Death's son." everyone in Shianne's group darted their eyes from Kid to Lord Death, comparing them, then stopped, letting Kid continue.

"I am a twin-pistol meister, and these two are my weapons." Kid nudged Liz and Patty to introduce themselves, for they were too busy examining the other group.

"What's up? I'm Elizabeth Thompson, but everyone calls me Liz, and this is my sister Patricia-"

"But everyone calls my Patty! Liz is my sister!" Patty sang. Kid smiled, then went behind Maka and Soul.

"So, that's everyone in my group." Maka said with a small smile, timidly. Shianne smiled back.

"You seem to have a nice group, Maka." she said kindly, "We'll introduce ourselves. I'm Shianne Heaven, the leader of the group. I'm a Shadow Weapon meister."

"And I'm her weapon, Sky Fang." said a tall girl with long, blond wavy locks. Her eyes were sky blue and she looked very Japanese. Her eyes flickered towards Tsubaki for a brief moment, then looked at Maka and Soul with a kind smile.

A tall girl with long, dark hair took her place along with a bored looking boy who was also tall, but taller than the girl.

"Hey, I'm Ayaka Storm, Scythe meister." she said kindly. She was probably the owner of the voice from before. She had bright, orange eyes that looked cat-like, and her voice sounded softer than before.

"Light Kuzu. I'm her Scythe." he said with a smooth voice, the same voice from earlier as well. His eyes were silver and looked bored, which matched his posture perfectly. Him and Ayaka went behind Shianne and Sky, and two others took their place. A girl, shorter than the other girls, and another boy that was a bit shorter compared to the other boys in the group.

"Hello, my name is Fiora Daisukena. I'm a Snake-Sword meister." she said with a light, flowery voice. Her hair was midnight blue, and it was as long as Ayaka's, but not the same style. Her eyes was a pretty color, golden brown.

"And I'm her weapon, Taisuki." his voice was a little deep, and sounded so calm and relaxed. His hair was tousled and had a light brown color, and his eyes were emerald green and looked fairly happy.

Him and Fiora both looked very Japanese as well.

Shianne took Fiora's place, and everyone else gave Maka and the other's a warm smile, and Maka's group gave a welcoming one back.

"Its very nice to meet you all. I hope we can become good friends in the future." Shianne said, extending out her hand, offering Maka a friendly handshake.

Maka hesitated a little, but calmed down and accepted the shake.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all as well. And I also hope that we can become friends with all of you." Maka smiled. Behind her, Black*Star and Kid had a small blush on their cheeks, and was silently looking at the Shadow Weapon meister through hooded eyes.

They all finally lost their anxiety. But Black*Star and Kid gained something that was worse than what they've just lost, but they don't know it yet.

Shianne noticed the two boys' faces and a faint blush slowly tainted her cheeks and she smiled at them, but they never noticed.

* * *

><p>(AN:) So, that wraps up chapter 2! I'll try my best to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible! School's almost over anyway, so I'll have enough time to write up more chapters. :)  
>And just so you all know, I got the idea of Fiora's weapon, the Snake-Sword, from Ivy from Soul Calibur! :D I thought that it would be cool for someone in DWMA to have a weapon like that. X3 (Ya know, the funniest thing happened! The computer said that "Calibur" was spelled wrong, so when I checked, one of the corrections was "EXCALIBUR"! XD LOOOL!)<p>

Also, please be patient with me. I may post chapter 3 by maybe 2 weeks or so from now, since my summer vacation starts by then. (Yay!)

Also, I am so very sorry for the people who have been waiting since April! I really didn't want that type of thing happening! I will try my best to avoid that. ()

Please review and tell me what you think, corrections and all that, and like before, please go easy on me. I'm a noob. :P

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

- Ai-chan.


	3. Let the Fun Begin!

(A/N): I DID IT AGAIN! I DID IT AGAIN! I AM SOO SORRY EVERYONE! (TToTT)  
>I know what you're all thinking, "Excuses, excuses. Just get your lazy ass up and keep on writing, bastard! Update sooner, keep your promises, and blah blah blah!" But this is what caused my delay (other than laziness…). I was working on this chapter and was at the very end of finishing it. BUT, my computer crashed! :D HORRAAAY! . . . This happened because my little brother has been OBSESSED with Naruto (I am too. P;), and was watching the episodes none stop. He even woke up at 6:00 in the morning to get on the computer and watch it, thus making him stop at episode 89 of Shipudden because there was no English dubs at all. Apparently, he's waiting a year for the dub to come out. (Shh~! Don't tell him <em>anything <em>or I'll come after you!) Anyway, by the time that happened, it's been passed my promised date for this chapter to be published (2 weeks after chapter 2's been published). *sigh* Oh how I wish for a laptop… Problems like this will never happen… Hell, I'll be on it 24/7 for all I care! (I'm not as old as you think.)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Let the Fun Begin!<span>

Hours have passed since the meeting with Shianne's group and it's time for the students of DWMA to head home for the day, except for a few students. Maka and the others were chosen to show Shianne and her group around Death City by… well, Shianne's group. Everyone agreed to do it, but Maka on the other hand was a little upset by the idea, for she had to go out and stock up on food for her and Soul (they haven't been shopping for 2 weeks), but that was just her excuse. No one knows that she has feelings of hate towards Ayaka, but her partner.

"Aww~! C'mon Maka~! It'll be fun~!" Liz whined," You can go shopping later, just order some Chinese food for dinner or something when we get back! Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to befriend them!" Liz's eyes were sparkling at the idea of becoming friends with Shianne and the others; probably for fashion purposes.

"That's right!" Patty chimed in, "Once we befriend them, who knows how much fun we'll all have together!"  
>Maka just shook her head, ridding herself of the idea, even though the offer <em>was<em> tempting to her. Soul noticed this (as always), and spoke up.

"Maka, at least just give it some thought. And, why is food so important to you _now _of all days?" Soul raised his eyebrows at her and moved closer to her.

"You know, I'll tell them what's _really_ troubling you." Maka flinched. Not because of the words that he just said into her ear, even though it was part of it, but because he was just so _close _to her. A blush crept to her cheeks and she started shaking her head furiously.

"F-Fine! I'll go with you guys! Just get away from me Soul!" Her weapon was _extremely _close to her, and from where Black*Star and the others were standing, it looked as if Soul was grazing at Maka's earlobe.

"Oho~! Soul! You _animal_~!"

"GAH! Black*Star, get the hell off of me!" Black*Star jumped on Soul and started to constantly tease the poor Scythe about how he was so unusually _close _to his meister. Apparently, the whole group saw the scene and misunderstood the whole reason to why Soul was so close to Maka, which made her extremely uneasy. Through instinct, she patched out an excuse.

"N-No! It wasn't like that! Soul was just, uhh… t-telling me the t-three words that, err… helps me be at… ease?" Everyone looked at her as if she was the biggest idiot on Earth, and a very uncomfortable silence has fallen over them.

"…"

After a few agonizing minutes of the silence practically _screaming_ at them, Patty, who couldn't bare the silence any longer, decided to break it.

"So… What _are_ the three words that helps you be at ease?" Maka flinched. She didn't really think this through much. Actually, she didn't even think that anyone would ask what the '_three words_' were.

"_Dammit! I have to think of something quick! I can't show _any_ hesitation!_" Maka thought furiously, "Err…"

"Hmm? What are they Maka?" Patty prompted, growing a _little _impatient, but not as much as before when Black*Star was late.

Silence.

"..."

"_Too much hesitation! Now whatever I say to them won't be believable! What should I do? Uhh_..._ Why does it feel like Papa's been in a situation like this before…?_" Maka was raking her brain for three, believable words that Soul would most likely say to her at a time like this, and words that would actually put her at ease.

"Umm… 'You'll be alright'…?" Soul did a face palm and shakily gave his meister an awkward thumbs up. The group eyed her for a few seconds and shrugged in unison. It was a good enough answer for them, for they know how caring Soul can be for his friends. _Especially _for Maka.

"Hey, isn't that four words?" Black*Star stated from the top of Soul's head. Somehow, he managed to actually _sit _on the Scythe's head without suffering the consequences from doing so.

Everyone did a face palm. Of course _Black*Star_ would point that out, but it wasn't a surprise. After all, it _is_ Black*Star. No one wanted to correct him, for it would only cause him to say, "I am the Great Black*Star! And I will not allow anyone to correct me! Bwaaaahahahahahahaha~!" which would only turn him into an ego maniac. And a _big _one at that... For he is the Great Black*Star...

The group silently agreed on not correcting the assassin and decided to hear the final verdict from Maka.

"So Maka, are you in or out?" Kid questioned with a small trace of hope in his eyes. Maka sighed. There's no way she's winning this battle.

"I guess... groceries can wait 'til tomorrow…"  
>The whole gang smiled in triumph, and in just mere seconds, they were off to meet up with Shianne and the others.<p>

"Hey. You're falling behind."

"Huh? Oh, thanks Soul…" Soul exhaled sharply and immediately stood in front of his meister, blocking her way.

"You're in my way Soul."

"I know."

"Then do you mind moving aside? We're falling behind…" Soul growled in frustration. He didn't like his meister acting this way. It's as if she wants to end her life right then and there.

"Maka, what's on your mind that you're not telling me about?" he asked softly. Whenever Soul talked to her in a soft tone, she's most likely to respond to whatever his question was.

Maka sighed, and decided to respond to her worrisome Scythe.

"I'm just worrying too much about the other group," she began, "What if they surpass all of us?"

"Well, let's go find out." Maka lifted her eyes to him. She saw a sign of determination and compassion in his crimson orbs, and immediately she felt a little bit better.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p>"Daaaaammmmiiiitttttt!"<p>

"What is it now Aya?" Shianne questioned her fellow meister.

"I-I-It's _RAINING~_!" Ayaka shrieked. Despite her looks, this Scythe meister is really clumsy, and is at her weakest, or at her "_Dumb Blond_" state, whenever it rains, or whenever she's near water…

Ayaka was screaming and running around, looking for a place to shelter herself from the sudden downpour.

"I hope this doesn't affect or plans…" Sky sighed, "I'm really looking forward to getting along with the oth… AYAKA WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE DAMN YELLING? LIGHT! CONTROL YOUR MEISTER!"

"Yeah, yeah." Light sighed lamely.  
>The Scythe got up from his spot under a giant oak tree, and chased his meister around the park that they were currently at.<p>

"Aya! You're not going to find any shelter if you keep running around like that! Aya~!" moments after, Light and his partner were out of sight, leaving the group with two members short.

"Well then… What do we do now Shianne?" Fiora asked seconds after Light's mad dash.

"We need to find someplace dry, but we can't leave this place. We have to meet up with Maka and the others first." The rest of the group shrugged and patiently waited for Maka to come by with the others.

* * *

><p>Lalala~!<p>

* * *

><p>The sudden downpour really took Maka and the others aback. It wasn't mentioned on the morning news, so they weren't entirely prepared. Especially Kid…<p>

"Ahh! Water! I can't let my clothes get wet, they'll shrink!" at that moment, Kid dashed ahead in search of some shelter, and no one even bothered to go after him.

The group continued to walk towards the park despite the weather, but was taken aback by a sudden gust of wind.

"Gaah~!"

Slam.

Something or, more likely, some_one _ran into Black*Star like an angry bull and has successfully knocked the breath out of the assassin.

"Oww~ what the hell did I just run in- …" all went silent as the group saw who lay before the Black*Star.

"A… Ayaka…?"

"He-Hello…"

Well, at least it saved them from searching the whole area for the others...

The whole group stared at the other Scythe meister in awe as they took in on how helpless she looked, despite her somewhat dark look. She was soaked to the bone and her hair was plastered to her face from the water. Luckily she was wearing black, and some "people" didn't have a straight forward, thanks to anxiety, because… Well… Let's just say… She would be… Err… "Bathing in blood". You can think of this as one of the two ways;

1) It's either someone/_some people_ is/_are_ going to die a very _very_ horrible death,

Or…

2) Someone/_some people_ is/_are_ going to suffer one massive nosebleed… _Then_ die a very _very _horrible death…

Anyway… Enough of the violence! Bleh... Blood...

"Y-You're Ayaka Storm…" Black*Star spoke up, "What're you-"

"Aya~! Where the hell are you? You know, running around in the rain won't help you find-" Light's very loud voice has shifted the group's attention to the new Scythe Boy. Err… _Guy_. Or-! Forget it…

"GAH! W-W-WAAAAATTEEERRR~!" Ayaka shrieked. This took the group aback, for this new side of her is new to them, and very _much _unexpected.

Maka and everyone stared at the duo with their mouths hanging open in shock and confusion. Who knew Ayaka and Light, the two who _successfully _took down that demon in the dessert, had a side like this to them. Light looked like he was going to pass out onto the floor, thanks to his meister's frantic running, and Ayaka, well, you already know, she's soaked to the bone.

Ayaka shot right up, and took off yet again.

"Dammit Aya, would you _please_ stay still for a minute? You're being rude to Maka and her group!" Light called out to her.

"Umm… Why is Ayaka acting that way?" Maka thought aloud, "It seems very… unusual for her."

"Well, you see-"

"She's afraid of water," Shianne interrupted, "It's something that only happened recently, so we're not entirely sure _why_ it affects her so much."  
>Everyone shifted their attention to the opposite direction from where Light and Ayaka were standing, and all went dead silent… again.<p>

What's up with the silence? Its like "Awkward Silence Day"! Up to this point, there have been moments of awkward silence between everyone for various different reasons! C'mon people! Talk to each other! That was the whole point of this meeting!

"Hello Shianne!" Tsubaki exclaimed, breaking the unbearable silence (_FINALLY!_), "When did you get here?"

"We heard Light's yelling from the park and came here, assuming he found Aya." She explained smugly. Tsubaki nodded, and turned to the others behind her. She silently begged them to join her, and Patty (of course) was the first to oblige in her request.

"Oh, well, since we're all here, why don't we get out of the rain and head over to the closest residence, hm?" she sang out, but it wasn't her usual happy-go-lucky tone that she normally uses. It was more like a let's-go-before-I-become-soaked-like-little-miss-Scythe-here-or-else-I'll-have-to-kill-one-of-you-people kind of tone, if you get what I mean.

Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, and Liz all looked like they wanted to take off after that, but Black*Star, on the other hand, was too absorbed in catching raindrops into his mouth than to care about Patty's erupting rage.

Anyone else notice that Patty's been losing her temper a lot more often ever since Shianne's arrival?

"Sure! But first we need to catch-"

"AYAKA STORM! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Sky burst out furiously. Well, I guess Patty's not the only one… She dashed towards the direction Ayaka went, but stopped for a brief moment and took out… a whip? Where the hell did this girl get a whip?

"Uhh… Why-?" Black*Star began,

"Don't ask." she snapped back at him. She looked pretty frightening; a whip in one hand, messed up hair, courtesy of the rain, a glare 10 times worse than Medusa's, and the sudden accompaniment of lightning behind her.

Wait, lightning?

Everyone flinched, and Ayaka stopped dead in her tracks (Thank GOD!), giving her Scythe enough time to grab her. He had her in his arms, restraining herself from running away again, and she was struggling like a fish in desperate need of water.

"Let go of me, Light!" she growled in protest,

"No. Not if you promise to- …" Light cut his sentence short thanks to Ayaka's sudden "_Drool Feast_" or whatever you want to call it. She appeared to be asleep, but her extremely tight grip on her weapon's torso and her random mumbling gave it away. She was going to hug the poor boy to death. _Hug!_

"O-Okay, Aya? Let go! Y-Y-You're going to k-kill me!" the whole group muffled a giggle and successfully failed, which caused a huge eruption of laughter to fall over them.

For only a brief moment, it felt as if the rain has cleared, and the two groups had finally created a bond with each other's souls.

* * *

><p>\(^o^) ~

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting us into your home, Maka, Soul."<p>

"No problem. We're the ones who live closest to the park. We had to shelter you guys here!" Maka smiled.

Currently, the thirteen of them (Oh Lord, that's a lot of people...) were temporarily cramped into Maka and Soul's tiny apartment in shelter of the passing rain, so basically, the big meeting has already begun. Liz, Patty, and Sky were busy talking about some stuff in the fashion department, Fiora and Tsubaki were discussing the different types of Japanese-Western treats that they can one day bake with each other, Soul, Light, Black*Star, and Ayaka were busy yapping about video games and whatnot, who knows what Kid and Taisuki were talking about, and Maka was having a very calm conversation with Shianne. And this was all happening in a tiny apartment. Gotta love Death City.

About an hour passed, and the rain continued on, but only lightened up just a bit. The conversations died down and the group got bored enough to not even care about the rain anymore. That includes the Neat Freak and the Aquaphobic.

"So are you two _sure _you're willing to go out into the rain for the tour?" Liz questioned the two,

"Yes!"

"Are you _positive_?"

"_Yes_!"

Liz looked them up and down just to be sure if they were serious about going on with the tour despite the rain, but couldn't care less after she realized how hard it would be to catch those hopeless two when they take off running once they begin to realize that they were _willing _to go out into the rain for the sake of the tour, so she kept her mouth shut.

Almost immediately, the whole gang were already up and out in the streets, each member of Maka's group highlighting the places they know best (and where the other's live of course); Death Robbins (EPIC ice cream flavors located there!), Gallows Mansion (Kid and the sisters' home), Death City Square, and so on.

"The Square looks so beautiful!" exclaimed Fiora, "Everything is sparkling!" her eyes looked as if they were sparkling themselves as she and the others basked in the sight of the Square. The flowers and other plant life were glistening from the water that's been left behind by the rain, the fountain in the middle looked as if it was pouring out diamonds, and the atmosphere really made the scene just breathtaking. Usually, this place is filled with students from DWMA that just simply love to hang around and do all those random crap (_good _crap, not the stupid stuff that youngsters do nowadays…).

"We usually come here to meet up before outings and other stuff. Most of the time, it's at Soul and Maka's place, or just at the school." Kid stated. His eyes constantly flickering towards Shianne's direction. This has been going on during the whole tour, and Liz has began to wonder if the other group was hiding something, since Kid's been observing their leader so much. She even noticed that Black*Star has been staring at her the same way. What is up with those two?

"Hey, Tsubaki."

"Hm? What's the matter, Liz?"

"Have you noticed that Kid and Black*Star have been… a little too _observant_ lately?"  
>Tsubaki glanced at the two thoughtfully and turned back to the Thompson, a concerned look plastered on her face.<p>

"Yeah, I have." Tsubaki sighed, "I first noticed Black*Star staring at Shianne while we were in the Death Room, too."

Liz frowned, "Well, I'm starting to get the feeling that they're hiding something…"  
>The two girls glanced at the other members worriedly. They know that they would have to take some time and study the other group a little bit more before they can say anything to Maka, because once they decide to jump the gun, who knows what might happen. It could be that Kid and Black*Star are just drawn to Shianne by her personality and whatnot, but to the girls, that seemed utterly impossible. The last thing those two would be doing is chasing girls and actually <em>FALLING IN LOVE<em>. _Pshh~_! Like that's ever gonna happen! Ahaha! Haha! Ha… Anyway…

The two shared a small laugh and went back to the rest of the group, resuming the tour.

* * *

><p>(i_i) ~ (^-^) ~ (i_i)<p>

* * *

><p>Before you know it, the tour was finally over, and Maka's group dropped Shianne and the others off at DWMA's dormitories.<p>

"Thanks you guys!" Taisuki exclaimed, "We had an awesome first day here!"

"Now we _defiantly _know that we'll all be good friends from now on!" smiled Fiora,

"Exactly! And since you guys are our upperclassmen, we also expect you to teach us the basics of soul collecting."

"…"

[Insert cricket noises or whatever here]

"What?"

"_Professor Stein _will help us on that, Sky…" Ayaka corrected the Shadow Weapon in disappointment. Sky may look intelligent, but she really is an idiot when it comes to minor stuff like this. She pouted.

"Don't worry; we'll still help you guys!" Maka defended, "S-Stein is out of the classroom most of the time, especially when there isn't anything major coming up, so during that time, we can give you some point-"

"No, Maka! Don't defend her!" Tsubaki cut in, and everyone gasped in horror(?). Who knew that the Nakatsukasa Clan's sweet Camellia would stop _anyone _from defending a person! Wow… We've learned something new today…

WE SHALL NOW LIVE BY THE SAYING, "_Today is a day to learn something new!_" Thank you elementary! Now we should expect something so random to happen each day, so that it would be impossible to even see it coming! (… moving on.)

"T-Tsubaki? W-Why not?" stuttered Maka,

"Because once you help her out of something that she thinks that she can't get out of, then she'll end up calling you-"

"S-_Senpai~_!"

"… See?"

Sky was currently on the ground, hugging Maka's legs… Her face was swooned and she was smiling like a goof (So, she looked like Ibuki Fuko when she sees anything related to Starfish (_Watch CLANNAD_)). Everyone stared in what looked like a mixture of awe, horror, and mere confusion.

"Tsubaki… How did you know that _that _would happen?" questioned Shianne, who was the only one that didn't have that look on her face,

_"Oh no! I said too much!" _the camellia thought in panic,

"W-Well… You see, Sky is my… older cousin."

"…"

"_WHAAT?_"

* * *

><p>(AN): So that concludes chapter 3! (Please don't kill me! I beg of you!) I seriously didn't think that I would make it this far! (Excuses, excuses, blah blah blah!)  
>By the way, I would just like to shout out a <strong><em>BIIIIG <em>THANK YOU** to those of you who have read,favorited, and put my story on your alerts! And also, _thank you _for putting up with my constant delays. I really am trying my best to update sooner, and if you're starting to become fed up with my delays, I am truly sorry for making you wait for so long. (PLEASE FORGIVE MEE~!)

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You guys are the best! This time, I wont let you down! :D *Determined*

- Ai-chan.


	4. Not-So Adventure Time

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Soul Eater, but my ****OWN**** characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Adventure Time<span>

Picking up from where we left off, Maka and the others took Shianne and her group on a little tour around Death City on their behalf, and by the end, Tsubaki has announced something rather interesting.

"So, you're saying that _Sky_ here is your _older cousin_?" questioned Black*Star.

"Yes, she is." his weapon sighed.

"So _she's _the one that you've been talking about these past few weeks!" the assassin let out a small laugh, "Who knew that she'd end up with them, huh?"

Maka furrowed her brow in confusion, "Wait, you _knew_ that they'd be coming here, Tsubaki?" she was debating to either lash out on Tsubaki for keeping a secret from her (which is _highly _unlikely), or to just let her speak (which will only make Maka even more frustrated).

"W-What? No, I had no idea that they were coming!" she panicked, "I didn't know that she was even a _part _of a group!"

"She's right," Sky defended, "The last time the two of us had any communication with each other was during the incident with Masamune." Her expression darkened, and she was trembling only slightly. Tsubaki looked over at her cousin and frowned.

"_That heartless bastard!_" Sky thought, "_He deserved to be killed by his blood sister..._"

Black*Star's expression turned serious for a brief moment, recalling that time. It really wasn't a pleasant memory. Tsubaki almost got killed because of that guy, but in the end, he really wasn't such a bad guy after all. He cared for his little sister, and she returned those feelings as well.

"That's where you've been all that time…" he mumbled,

"Yeah. I went to meet up with Sky-" said girl shot Tsubaki a sharp look that said something like, "_Say-anything-more-and-I-will-have-to-kill-you_". She flinched and kept her mouth shut.

Sky exhaled sharply and that dark expression slipped away, with it being replaced with a reassuring smile.

"Well, its getting late." she stated, "I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?"

Everyone nodded and bid their goodbyes, making the day finally come to an end.

"Uh, Tsubaki?"

"Y-Yes, Sky?" Sky pulled her cousin away from her departing group and whispered,

"If your friends ask you anything about the relationship between me and your brother, you can go ahead and tell them what happened."

Tsubaki blinked, "A-Are you sure? I mean, I thought that it was only between the two of us?"

"Well, you can tell them _only _if they ask," She said, "If they don't even bother, then make sure you keep your mouth shut, got it?"

"O-Okay, but, what about Shianne and the others, do they know about it?"

"I've _never _mentioned about Masamune in front of the others, so they're probably going to ask…"

Tsubaki frowned. That same dark expression was back on Sky's face. The memories of that day really haunted her. She hated seeing Sky with such an expression, it only made herself feel  
>terrible for being related to Masamune <em>and <em>for being Sky's best cousin at the same time. It was nerve wracking! But, it wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to do all those things, but Sky refuses to accept the truth. She's in pain.

"Sky, if they ask, don't force yourself to tell them, no matter how much they want to know. O-Okay?" She smiled a radiant smile that successfully dissolved Sky's dark expression, for now. Tsubaki understood what she was going through. Accepting the fact that a close relative is dead is one of the hardest things to do.

"Thank you, Tsubaki."

* * *

><p>A week has pasted since the tour and everything was running pretty smoothly; the anxiety that the students have had during the first week has went down quite a bit, and the staring that Shianne and the others were receiving has weakened, but it was still enough to get them the least bit irritated. Sky was the first to finally break.<p>

"Can you all stop staring! Do you know how irritating all of your stares can be!" the hallway fell dead silent as everyone froze from the sudden outbreak. Even nearby staff members dropped whatever they were doing and gawked at a fuming Sky with terrified eyes.  
>The others, however, shook their heads in disappointment. They were <em>this <em>close to having a day without the attention that they've had during the past few weeks, but no! Shianne's moody, hot-headed weapon had to yell and complain and blah blah blah~!

"You've _really_ done it, Sky…" Fiora retorted. Everyone's head nodded in agreement.  
>The shadow weapon's face glowed crimson while the students turned to whisper to one another. At this rate, things might get worst for the six.<p>

Shianne sighed, "I'll be at the library if you need me."

"W-Wait! Take me with you!" Ayaka dashed after Shianne in hopes of leaving the spot of attention, with Light trailing behind.

The others stood there in silence, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Maka started to feel fidgety and stormed off to their classroom, grabbing Soul with her to avoid any awkwardness. With that, it only leaves the assassin and his weapon, the Shinigami and his guns, and Fiora and Taisuki. Sky has wondered off somewhere at some point which has successfully failed to let anyone notice.

The silence stretched on and the murmuring students and staff members were slowly walking away from the scene. Finally, Black*Star announced that he would go save Soul from the book worm before her collapses from the amount of boredom that he would have to go through.

"W-Wait! Black*Star, we have to go get ready for our upcoming mission!" Tsubaki yelled after him, running to catch him in the direction of the classroom.

Five remain in the middle of the now deserted hallway.

Sighing, Kid ordered Liz and Patty to follow him to the Death Room for a discussion with his father (even though Liz and Patty doesn't really have to be a part of it), and they bid a friendly goodbye to Fiora and Taisuki. The sisters glanced at the two with a blank expression and went ahead with Kid. Confused, Fiora and Taisuki looked at each other with questioning looks, but shrugged it off seconds later.

"Want to go out for lunch?" Taisuki asked, dropping his sweet, innocent act (aahhh, didn't see _that _one coming did you!). Taisuki acts all sweet and innocent when he's around others, but he's not himself. He only drops the act when he's just with his own group, or during battle, but once you get to know him, he'll start to show you his true colors.

"Sure," his meister said calmly, "Do you know any good places?"

The Snake-Sword furrowed his brow in concentration, "I think I remember seeing this nice café by the Square when we went on that tour with them. Do you want to check that place out?"

Fiora shrugged and grabbed his arm, "Let's go Tai-su-ki!" With that, the two exited the school and made their way to the café. Little did they know, Liz and Patty were listening to their conversation the whole time, and they gawked at the spot where the pair was just standing.

"H-Hey sis?"

"Yeah Liz?" Patty chirped happily.

"Do you think that Fiora and Taisuki are… Dating?" she whispered in an almost terrified voice. It's probably from the sudden mood change that Taisuki just had, or the fact that those two are secret lovers, which would be pretty surprising.

Patty stared at her sister and suddenly started to laugh harder than a Hyena. Liz stared back, debating whether she should punch the lights out of her sister, or just go back with Kid and pretend that none of this has ever happened.

"PATTY! I'm being serious over here!"

Patty's laugh died down and a serious expression appeared onto her face.

"Yes, I think so too." She said seriously, but then, "That's why I think that we should go spy on them at the café!" she was her childish self again, and the sudden outburst knocked her sister over to her side.

"What? Are you out of your mind? What if we get caught, then what are we going to do?" Liz exclaimed, little beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She's worrying again…

"Don't be such a party pooper and come with me!"

"W-Wait! Kid will-"

"Who cares! Come on, let's go before we lose them!" Patty laughed, forcefully pulling Liz towards the front doors. She became so eager to find out the truth behind Fiora and Taisuki's relationship and she knew for a fact that her sister was too.

"P-Patty! Wait!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the library, Shianne was busy going through tons, and tons of books, grabbing whatever looked useful to her. A small pile grew by the table she was sitting at, and dust was flying everywhere. Doesn't anyone dust the books in this place?<p>

The Shadow Weapon meister pulled out a few more books until she finally was satisfied with what she has found; a few books about the history of DWMA, three about weapons and meisters, and a whole lot about different types of weapons and weapon strategies. She sighed with satisfaction and went back to her table, pulling out a book about Death Scythes from the huge pile. Speaking about scythes, Shianne looked around the room hoping to see a frantic Ayaka looking for her, but found no sign of her presence. Shrugging, she began to read.

At least 15 minutes passed and she was already halfway done the book. Another Maka maybe? Suddenly, the doors to the gigantic library slammed open and heavy breathing could be heard throughout the room.

Getting irritated, Shianne looked up from her book and found a worn out Ayaka leaning against the door frame. Ayaka looked around the room and caught Shianne's eye. She then trudged towards her, looking like one of the living dead and collapsed on her leader.

"I… Finally… Found the… The Library…" the Scythe meister huffed, "This… This p-place is… huge…!" Finally, she was knocked out cold and was lying in the pile of books that Shianne gathered. Not caring, Shianne only stared at her motionless body and went back to her reading.

"_This girl can really be an idiot…_" she thought amusingly. She took one last glanced at her friend and snickered lightly.

"_I'll just leave her there for a wh-_"

"Oh my god! Are you seriously going to read _all _of these books!" exclaimed Ayaka in horror, causing Shianne to jump out of her seat and drop her perfectly stacked books. It's a miracle that she recovered that fast.

"Oww! AYAKA WHAT THE HELL!"

Realizing what she has just done, Ayaka franticly helped Shianne to her feet, and a small bump was on her head.

"S-Sorry Shianne! I just saw the amount of books that you were planning to read and it gave me the biggest shock!" Ayaka explained, "I mean, you _never _read this much!"

Sighing, Shianne smiled and looked at the now scattered books on the floor. She's right. Shianne never reads this much. It's probably because of the thought of knowing that she's here in DWMA in hopes of becoming stronger. Or she's just bored.

Scratching the back of her head awkwardly, Ayaka noticed the only book that was on the table. Curiously, she picked it up and examined it.

"Hey, were you reading this?"

Shianne took the book from her hands and looked at the cover, "Nope. But I was going to read it next."

Ayaka took the book back and examined it one more time, "Hmm… Do you mind if I take it?" she asked suddenly, her mood finally going back to its original state.

Shianne blinked, although it wasn't really a big shock to her. Even though the book worm of the group is Fiora, Ayaka is second place to her. She looked at the concentration on her face and waved her hands.

"Sure, sure." She said, "You can take it, but make sure you bring it back here when you're done."

Ayaka nodded, caught up too much in her book and went to go check it out. Suddenly, Shianne realized that it must've been a really good book by the way Ayaka is so concentrated on it. She began to regret letting her read it first. Oh well. She'll find another book to read.

* * *

><p>"Maka~"<p>

"Shut up Soul."

"Maaakaaa~"

"I said to shut up Soul."

"But, Makaaa~"

Sighing, the scythe meister closed her book gently, which caused the scythe boy to shut up. He knew what was coming.

"Maka Chop!"

The ominous looking book collided with his precious skull and blood slowly dripped from his head.

"The _hell_ Maka! I was only going to ask if I could leave this damn place!" he yelled furiously, clutching his head. The blow was much harder than usual, which got him to worry again. Maka must be in a terrible mood. Soul wondered if she was worrying about the other group again. He still doesn't understand why it bothers her so much. They're just regular students to him.

"Then you should've said so instead of calling my name like that…" Maka said stubbornly, her cheeks turning a soft pink. The way Soul was calling her name was like a coo, and it sounded rather awkward coming out of his mouth. But it successfully caught her attention.

Soul grunted and left his seat. He walked towards the door when he stopped to see Ayaka with her face buried in a book. She was heading to her seat at the back of the classroom so that she could read in peace, but Soul had the urge to follow her.

Maka noticed her weapon coming back, "I thought you said that you wanted to leave. Why are you-" She stopped mid sentence noticing the direction he was going to; Ayaka.  
>This concerned her and she forgot about her book, now focused on Ayaka and Soul. She saw that Ayaka had her nose in a book. Soul was now beside the girl and stared at her in confusion. Wait, what?<br>Maka strained herself to hear what he's going to say to her, in hopes that it's not what she thinks he's going to say.

"Uhh, what are you-"

"Don't disturb me before I shove my foot up your ass and rip you open from the inside out." Soul froze from her unexpectedly icy tone, but then hurried out the door, clutching his butt from the sudden imagination that popped into his head. As he passed Maka, all she heard was him mumbling something about protecting his butt and calling it some name, but she didn't catch that.

Maka looked at Ayaka again, and decided to go talk to her.

"Ayaka?" she said nothing and didn't do anything at first. She thought that Soul was only overreacting, but then she realized that she had so much concentration, she was giving off this menacing aura, it gave Maka the chills. She was about to go back to her seat when Ayaka closed her book and looked up at Maka blankly.

"Maka…" she said softly, barely above a whisper,

"Y-Yes Ayaka?" Maka stuttered. She seemed scary to her at this point.

Ayaka didn't say anything for a while, but then she jumped up and exclaimed, "I want to go look for this sword!"

Maka stood there in shock, confusion, and a whole lot of what the f****. Her mood can change faster than a blink of an eye.

"E-Excuse me?" Maka didn't get an answer, but Ayaka got up and stormed out of the classroom yelling, "TO THE LIBRARY!"

Maka stared at the empty seat, shook her head, and went back to her own seat.

Ayaka, on the other hand, stormed through the halls like a raging bull, knocking students out of her way. Unfortunately Soul, who was still clutching his precious ass, was one of those students.  
>Anyway, Ayaka made it to the library and looked for Shianne who was still sitting in the same spot. She dashed towards her and thrust the book in front of her face.<p>

"What the- Aya?"

"Let's go find this sword!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing at a certain paragraph on one of the pages.

Shianne looked at it confused, "What sword is it?"

"The Holy Sword Excalibur!" she sang, "They say you would get fame and glory, and power if you wield this thing! Can we look for it please!"

The Shadow Weapon meister looked at her in doubt, and read the paragraph that she was pointing at. Moments later, her eyes brightened with anticipation and she shot out of her chair.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Let's go!" she yelled excitedly. She and the Scythe meister were bouncing with joy and excitement, but Ayaka suddenly stopped.

"Wait, now?" she asked with concern, the joy in her eyes leaving.

"Yeah why, what's wrong?"

Ayaka stopped jumping and hung her head, depressed, "I just remembered I have to see Stein for an assessment." She pouted, "You can go without me if you want."

"Go where?" a sudden voice said behind her. Ayaka flinched and turned to find Light, Black*Star, and Soul standing at the door with bored expressions on their faces.

"There you are Light," Ayaka sighed in relief, "Where were you?"

"Umm, I should be asking you that question." He said in an irritated, yet playful voice.

Ayaka flinched, "Hey, don't use that tone with me!"

Light chuckled, "You sound like my mother!"

Ayaka stopped talking and groaned, "Whatever, I should get going."

"Don't you need me for the assessment?" questioned her weapon. From what he knows, most assessments are with weapons _and _meisters.

"No, it's a written assessment." She replied lamely, "No weapons required. Me, and I think about 5 other students are going to write it."

"Aww man, those assessments are uncool." Black*Star complained. He should be lucky that he doesn't have to do it now.  
>The assessment that she has to do is for meisters only. It has something to do with analyzing souls from different perspectives. There are two parts to the assessment; a written part and an exercise that is mandatory and it <em>must<em> be completed successfully. Its purpose is for the meister's soul sensing skills to improve so that their skills in battle could improve when fighting an unknown enemy.

Ayaka giggled and was now heading out the door, "By the way, Shianne, you and Fiora have to do the assessment tomorrow afternoon~" she sang out.

Shianne whipped her head towards the door in shock. She hated doing tests and assessments without being notified at least a week ahead of time. Groaning, she smashed her book in her face, and Ayaka's laugh could be heard down the hall.

"Anyway, what were you two talking about?" Soul asked, grabbing the book that Ayaka was just holding.

"The sword Excalibur!" she exclaimed, "They say that the sword can give you wings of light, and eternal fame and glory!"

Black*Star flinched. That name. That _horrible_ name. Why has it been spoken aloud before him?  
>Soul looked at his terrified face and shook his head. He knew about Excalibur, and he defiantly knows how annoying he can be. But if Shianne wants to look for him, he doesn't really care. He's only wondering whether he should tell her the consequences of seeing him or just let her be.<p>

"Did… Did you just say _Excalibur_?" Black*Star said in mock horror. He was shaking and sweating like a pig. He thought that nobody would ever mention that… That _thing's_ name ever again! He caused enough trouble with the students, and if Shianne brings him back to the school, he would have no choice but to kill him. Or kill himself. It doesn't matter anyway. The assassin would do _anything _to avoid seeing that guy again in the future.

Shianne smiled radiantly which caused Black*Star to snap out of his horrendous state of shock.

"Yeah! I wanted to go search for him, but Ayaka had to go. I don't know who else to go with," she pouted, "Fiora and Taisuki went out somewhere, and I have no idea where everyone else is."

Light, Black*Star, and Soul looked at her sympathetically. She is new after all, and she doesn't know about Excalibur. She can't help but feel a little curious about him, even though he's annoying, and rude, and a pain in the ass, and- Ahem, moving on…

Soul scratched his head awkwardly, looking to the ground, "I'd like to come with you, but Maka's going to kill me once she finds out I left without letting her know," he mumbled, "Besides, I'm cooking dinner tonight…"

Shianne's eyes widened in wonder, "You can cook?" she exclaimed.

Black*Star laughed, "Hell yeah! He can play the piano too!"

Soul shot daggers at Black*Star and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. He did not want her and her group to know that he could play the piano and whatnot. He wasn't planning on telling them either. It was one of the last things about him that he wanted them to know. He sighed.

"Yeah, I can," he mumbled lowly, trying to cover the blush on his cheeks.

Shianne stared at the scythe in awe, which caused him the shift uncomfortably in his spot.  
>Light stared at him too, but he had an odd look on his face. Maybe he was wondering about his past? Who knows? This kid is hard to figure out sometimes. It's a mystery how Ayaka even chose to be partners with him.<p>

Soul started to feel rather uncomfortable, and he desperately thought of a way to leave. *Sigh* It's just like earlier that day…  
>Luckily, Kid came into the library in search of his weapons. I wonder when he noticed when they left…<p>

"Have any of you guys seen Liz and Patty?" he asked flatly. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to care that they were gone. Strange huh?  
>Everyone turned towards his direction. He didn't look even look the least bit concerned about them either. What's up with him? Did Lord Death say something?<p>

"We haven't seen them, Kid," Soul said, "But if you want, I could go look for them if you want."  
>Kid was taken aback by his suggestion, but then assured him that there was no need. Liz and Patty can take care of themselves anyway. They're probably out somewhere shopping or exploring.<p>

"Oh well, I guess I should go back with Maka," shrugged Soul lazily, "We have to head back home early."

"O-Okay then," Shianne stuttered, still awed by the fact that Soul is a lazy, yet talented person, "See you s-soon!"

After Soul went through the doors into the hallway, Light spoke up and mentioned about Excalibur again.

"D-D-Did you just say…." Kid stuttered. He was beginning to have the same reaction as Black*Star, but he started to mumble something about Excalibur being the most annoying person to ever live on the face of this Earth. Light was smirking deviously behind them. Black*Star stared at him in confusion, but shrugged it off moments after. Like I said before, that guy is hard to figure out.

"So," the scythe started, "Are you still going to find him?"

Shianne shook her head trying to rid herself from the thought of a talented Soul. Seriously, is he _that _talented for her to be intrigued with him that much?

"I don't think I can. No one would come with me." She had these puppy dog eyes and she was pouting like a little child. If you were in her group, you'd be surprised to find that this is normal for her if she never gets what she wants. And what she wants is to go find Excalibur.  
>Black*Star and Kid watched her sad face. Suddenly, they felt the urge to accompany her on her desired adventure, but they both new for a fact that it would end badly. Light on the other hand just stood there examining a lone manga that he found lying in the forgotten pile of books that Shianne collected. What the hell is that doing there anyway? I thought she was doing research?<p>

Black*Star was the first to speak up.

"I VOLUNTEER!" he bursted aloud, "I volunteer to go with you to see Ex-Ex-Excalibur!" It almost hurt him to say it. As much as he hated the very existence of that guy, he didn't want to see Shianne all disappointed (even though it's just an act to get at least one of them to go with her…).

She looked up from her hands and a bright smile slowly formed on her face.

"Really? You will Black*Star?"

"Of course, why would I let a rookie like you get disappointed?" he said proudly, and it was true. He didn't want to see her disappointed. But it doesn't count for other "rookies" that think he's the most amazing person alive. It's reserved for Shianne, fufufuu~

"Oh thank you, thank you, a million times thank you!" she jumped up and down again and threw herself onto Black*Star in glee, ignoring the fact that he called her a rookie. Obviously, he didn't realize that her group was offered to become 2-stared meisters when they first came. Black*Star was grinning triumphantly as Shianne was hugging him. Kid stared in shock and tried to think of something fast, although it's pointless because the answer is right in front of his face. It took him awhile, but he got it.

"I'll come too!" shouted Kid franticly. Shianne shifted her attention to Kid and an even bigger smiled formed on her lips.

"Oh, you guys are so sweet!" she jumped on Kid and hugged him as well. A huge blush appeared onto his cheeks and he struggled in her grasp. Light, on the other hand couldn't take it anymore and howled with laughter. No one paid attention to him anyway, so he just fell onto his knees, clutching his stomach and laughed his heart out.

Shianne let go of Kid and turned towards the laughing scythe boy.

"Why don't you come along Light?" she asked with hope sparkling in her light brown eyes. Light's laughter died down and he looked at Shianne with zero trace of emotion in his own pale eyes. Shianne's expression changed and she almost looked insulted.

"What? Why are you giving me that look?" she yelled flustered. This is also one of the normal things that happen normally in her group; Shianne asks Light to do something, then he gives her this "_I-don't-give-a-damn"_look and he becomes bored and uninterested. She knows that he always does this to her, but it'll still makes her frustrated with him every single time. It's like he treats it as a game. She's better off asking Taisuki instead. At least he'll agree and won't do anything to insult her.

Light chuckled and punched her arm playfully.

"You know I'm just messing with you right?"

She sighed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you in or not?"

"Of course I'm in. I want to find out who this Excalibur guy is too."

"But you're not a meister." Kid retorted.

Light shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I just want to meet him and see how great he is."

Black*Star and the shinigami twitched. They've just realized what they've just put themselves into; they're going to see Excalibur again for the millionth time! He just keeps popping out of nowhere huh! And they thought that they've seen the last of him. How unfortunate. All for a-

"Okay, then it's settled! We leave tomorrow morning!" an over excited Shianne exclaimed. She jumped up and down and grabbed the Excalibur book. She twirled around and skipped out the door in pure bliss. Finally, she'll be having her first adventure with students from DWMA! This should be exciting…

The three boys tried to muffle a laugh, but failed to do so. Shianne's unusual behavior was too amusing for the three, and Light has known her for years!

"H-Hey Scythe Boy," Black*Star chuckled, "Does-Does Shianne always act like that?"

"Heh, not all the time, but yeah. She can be pretty crazy from time to time." He snorted, recalling a memory when Shianne, Fiora, and Ayaka did the most stupid thing when they were all hanging out at her place. Ahh~ Good times.

"Don't worry, you guys will get used to it. Once you really get to know her, she could be really open to you if she chooses to be."

Black*Star and Kid looked at each other. Maybe going to see Excalibur isn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>(AN): Hello there. I'm not dead, for those who've been wondering. You know, I was so close to giving up on this story because of something that I'd like to call, the Writer's Block Curse! I've had writer's block for months now, but my friend broke the curse! We were arguing with each other "Soul Eater Style" and I got so many ideas flowing through my mind! *sigh* finally I can continue.

Thank you for those who've waited so patiently. :3 I love you all! 3

- Ai-Chan


	5. Relationships

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters except for my 6 OCs. They're mine…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Relationships<span>

Many students in DWMA have relationships right? So, seeing a few couples here and there won't be unusual right? Right. So, that means seeing a few students in love with their _weapon _is normal right? Wrong. Although, it would kind of make sense for a few weapons and meisters to become a couple at some point because of their compatible wave length. So, seeing a few weapons and meisters in love is not quite normal, but not quite unusual, right? This is confusing… They're quite rare in the school though.

Liz and Patty have been following Taisuki and Fiora for quite some time now. Currently, the pair is at a café near the city square, eating macaroons and drinking hot cocoa. The sisters, however, are trying their hardest to not get caught by the two.

Liz's anxiety nearly got the best of her, but luckily, Patty was sane enough to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

"You know sis, normally you'd be preventing _me_ from doing something stupid, not _me_ preventing _you_ from doing something stupid..." Patty mumbled.

"Eheh, sorry Patty," the older Thompson awkwardly said, "You know how I am with secrets."

Patty let out a small chuckle and suddenly ran forward.

Liz went into shock as she stared at the direction her younger sister was currently dashing towards; Taisuki and Fiora. In a panic, the older Thompson sister crouched in a fetal position in the bush she was currently hiding in. Little did she know, Patty was actually moving to a closer bush in an attempt to listen in on the pair's conversation.

"_Oh no! Patty that idiot! She's going to get caught I know it! I must think of something quick! Uhh... That bush! I'll just stealthy move to that bush to get closer to Patty! Oh wait, but I can't see her! Where did she go! Whatever! I'll just do this myself!" _Liz mentally yelled at herself as she carefully moved to the next bush. She planted her butt right next to Patty, but the two of them haven't noticed. Patty, on the other hand, was busy straining her neck for at least a few words to what they were talking about.

"So, are you sure you're okay about this?" Taisuki said with a small hint of concern, "I mean, when Shianne announced that we'd all be coming here out of the blue seemed to really tick you off."

Fiora's chewing slowed as she remembered that time. It was true. She was ticked off, but not as much as Light. He nearly blew his top off when Shianne announced it the day before they were to leave.

She smiled, "I'm okay with it now. I think we all are," she proceeded in taking a small bite out of a Citron macaroon, "I'm just worried about Sky, Ayaka, and Light. They may seem like they're enjoying themselves, but on the inside, you know they're very close to snapping at Shianne, right?"

The look in Fiora's eyes looked cold as she spoke of her fellow teammates. Taisuki's eyes had the same look, but it was fainter than his meister's. He let out a lifeless chuckle and took a sip from his cup.

"Hmph, those three sure do have temper problems, but unlike you, I'm defiantly more concerned about Light. Once he snaps, there's a possibility that he may leave our group along with Aya."

Fiora could only grunt. The same cold look was still in her eyes. Her history with Ayaka and Light was pretty brutal. She didn't like them, and they didn't like her. Somehow it worked out in the end though.

Patty and Liz both cringed at what they've just heard and seen. They accidentally made a noise in the bush which made Taisuki and Fiora turn towards their direction in confusion. The sisters' faces turned pale and they dashed into the nearest alleyway in hopes of not being confronted by them. Once they made it into the alleyway, that's when they've finally noticed that they've been together this whole time. The sisters couldn't help but hold each other in fear. Seeing those two unmasked like that has really been an unusual sight. The two girls couldn't help but think that something terrible might happen sooner or later.

We'll just wait and see for now. 

* * *

><p>At DWMA...<p>

* * *

><p>Shianne was pondering on how to ditch school just to go see Excalibur with Black*Star, Kid, and Light. The four of them were back in the library due to Shianne's sudden panic attack for leaving the school, and they were sitting in a small circle, but Light was leaning on the wall beside the gigantic library doors looking bored as usual. But actually, he was busy observing Kid and Black*Star's behavior around Shianne. Apparently, he's noticed something off, but he had a very clear idea of what's going on.<p>

"So, when are we leaving Shianne?" he asked lamely.

Shianne jumped. The room has been extremely quiet since the others left, and they were the only ones in the library other than a lone student with headphones over their ears.

"W-Well, we still have to figure out how to ditch school..." she stammered, "We don't really know the rules of this place that well."

Black*Star let out a booming laugh that shook the library at her response, "Bahaha! You do realize if its for school benefits or whatever the hell it is, you're _allowed_ to ditch?"

Shianne blinked. This was nothing like her school back home. "R-Really! You are!" She turned towards Kid for confirmation. He smiled at her and nodded. The smile was genuine, but it seemed kind of off. No one noticed this but Light, and he's never known him for that long.

Light made a face and grunted. He plans on talking to Kid along with Black*Star at some point. He had to figure out their feelings around his group._ Especially_ their feelings around Shianne.

The scythe boy got up from his spot on the wall, "We should get going then. It might rain soon." Something flashed in his eyes when he remembered about his meister's aquaphobia. Ah, she'll be fine as long as she has an umbrella. Wait, she forgot one... Well, she'll be fine as long as she's with Maka. Oh wait...

Shianne, Black*Star, and Kid got up as well and started to head out of the library in a rush, but Kid and Black*star hesitated a bit. Kid's hesitation was more obvious than Black*Star's but it didn't really matter. Light was going to talk to him and Black*Star later anyway. Quietly, he followed behind.

Suddenly, Kid stopped in his place and caused Black*Star and Light to bump into each other.

"Dude, why the hell are you stopping for?" the assassin yelled.

"Shianne, do you mind waiting for us down the hall? We have to do something." the shinigami said apolitically but flatly.

Sensing a strange tension around the three boys, she simply nodded and walked ahead. Once he was sure she was gone, Kid began to talk.

"I know you're dying to ask us something, Light." he mumbled. His voice seemed to be very sharp and cold, but he had nothing against the scythe. Anxiety just does that to him sometimes.

Light looked at him blankly then a small smirk appeared on his lips. He had a feeling he'd question him sooner or later. Black*Star on the other hand was lost and confused.

"Um, what's going on?"

"Don't worry Black*Star. You know that he has something to ask us. Your sixth sense may suck, but you had a hunch didn't you?"

Black*Star stared at Kid. He mouthed a "what?" to him but he went still for a moment. That's when he realized that the shinigami was right the whole time. Black*Star's mind at the moment: BLOWN. Black*Star was trying his hardest to hide that feeling, but the boy has epic skills of observation. Or he could read minds?

"Oh yeah! I was about to ask you about it Light!" he exclaimed, "What gives? Tell us what you want to know!" the assassin's mood was in total contrast to the shinigami's in this situation. He was way too comfortable right now.

That smirk was still on Light's face. He's impressed with how they've caught on. Normally, others would have had no clue that they were being observed by him. This kind of bummed him out a bit.

"You guys got it on the dot. Impressive."

Kid didn't look amused, but Black*Star did for some stupid reason. Well, who cares. Every reason that Black*Star had is stupid. Whatever. The shinigami didn't like to be observed in anyway. Especially by people like Light. He thought it was some form of an invasion of one's privacy. That sort of stuff was a piss off with Kid.

"Would you just spit it out already, Light?"

Sighing, Light did what he was told to, "Shianne. What do you want with her?"

His gaze looked a bit hard. But then again, they always looked like that. This time, however, something seemed a bit off. Concern maybe? Amusement?

Kid and Black*Star looked alarmed, then a small blush appeared on their faces. It showed more on Kid than on Black*Star because, well, you know Black*Star. There will be nothing on this planet that would make the great Black*Star look like a softie. Softies don't become gods according to Black*Star. _Ever._

The two didn't say anything which encouraged the scythe to ask more.

"So you do want something from her." he said smugly, "What is it? Her attention?" the scythe found this amusing. What was he, a sadist?

The other two blushed even more. He's getting everything right. Kid couldn't take the embarrassment and began to defend himself.

"W-What are you talking about?", he stuttered, "We just want to be friends with her."

"Don't you mean more than friends?"

Kid was about to speak, but he didn't know what to say and the two were dead silent. It was true, they did like Shianne. They wanted her attention. They wanted her to look at them and admire them in a way they admire her, but they knew they'd go through some difficulties. Especially ones like a sharply observant scythe boy.

Light smirked and looked up ahead to make sure Shianne really was out of sight before he spoke again.

"So my assumptions were right, you two do have a crush on Shianne."

The word "crush" made Black*Star realize something; him and Kid liked Shianne. _At the same time_. His eyes widened and he took a step back, pointing at the shinigami beside him. Kid mirrored the assassin and they both yelled aloud.

"YOU LIKE HER TOO!"

Light's smirk disappeared from his face in an instant, and he couldn't help but smack his head onto the wall. He was trying to not let Shianne find out about this, but these two morons were making it a bit difficult. The scythe looked down the hall to see if Shianne was there again, but he didn't see anything but a few staring students and a confused looking Sky. The two stared at each other and gave each other secret messages via facial expressions until Sky finally realized what Light was implying. Shaking her head, she mouthed something to him and walked away to her class in disappointment. Light shook his head as well and turned back to the shocked pair.

"You mean to tell me that you two weren't aware of this but you were aware of me observing you two?"

Ignoring Light's question, frantically, the two questioned each other at the same time.

"You like my future goddess!"

"You like my perfectly symmetrical flower!"

The poor scythe couldn't help but stand there and watch them argue. Suddenly he could hear Shianne's familiar footsteps approaching from around the corner as they continue to question and argue with each other. She probably thinks that something happened and they're in some kind of fight... Even though that's kind of the case...

Just as what Light predicted, Shianne came from around the corner and walked up to the two arguing pair.

"What's wrong with them Light?"

Light shook his head and waited for Kid and Black*Star to realize that their crush was standing right in front of them; right where she can hear _everything._ Luckily, Shianne was an oblivious idiot. Especially when it involves with love, so the two boys were safe. For now.

Seconds later, when Shianne still didn't figure it out, their argument was cut off by Light's obnoxious cough. Black*Star and Kid stiffly turned towards Shianne with bright red faces. They couldn't think of a way to explain themselves, so they both bowed to her in apology. Puzzled, Shianne looked at them and poked their heads.

"Is something wrong? What were you two fighting about? And why are you guys bowing to me?"

As if their faces can't get any redder, they slumped over in relief and embarrassment.

"I-Its nothing Shianne..." Kid mumbled, exhausted.

"Y-Yeah. We were just having a manly talk. You don't have to worry..." Black*Star sighed.

Light hit his head on the wall again which made Shianne even more confused than she already was.

Shrugging, the female Shadow Weapon meister beckoned for them to follow so that they could go on their adventure.

"Well, whatever. Come on, let's get going!"

The boys stayed behind again and Light turned to the two flustered boys for one last time.

"I still have things to ask you," he said flatly walking in Shianne's direction, "I suggest you two be prepared for confession."

"Are you guys coming or what!" Shianne came again from around the corner, looking a bit impatient.

Light held his hands up as if he was trying to prove that he was clean to a cop and turned his head to look at Kid and Black*Star who were looking kind of disappointed and disturbed. Light began to intimidate them now that he knows. Things are going to be a bit interesting with the three of them.

"Yeah, we're coming."

* * *

><p>"TIME'S UP! Hand in your papers whether you're finished or not. It's either a mark or zero!" Stein's voice was unexpectedly loud enough to wake up the living dead... He was oddly hyper today.<br>Ayaka jumped from her seat and nearly ripped her paper. The whole classroom only had about 10 other meisters or so in it for her testing group, group C, and it was _dead silent_ for the past hour. Luckily however, she finished her test fifteen minutes before the warning call, so she was just looking it over until she somehow fell asleep.

Grouching, she stood up and walked slowly over to Stein, checking over her test for the final time.

"Did I wake you up newbie?" he taunted.

Ayaka flinched at his comment, "Shut up," she spat through clamped teeth, "And don't call me a newbie. That's rude." Thrusting her test towards the stitched-up teacher, she tried to walk away, but he was blocking her way.

"Telling a teacher to shut up is also rude," he stated, "Now apologize."

"Professor Stein, we tell you to shut up all the time and you don't seem to mind it."

Ayaka and Stein turned towards an approaching Maka as she was also looking over her test for the final time. She looked up and gave the teacher a strange look as she handed her paper in.

Stein laughed, "I was only teasing! You don't have to get all worked up over it. Especially you newbie."

Ayaka stiffened, "I told you not to call me that..."

She whirled around and headed towards the class doors, "We have nothing else to do after this right?"

Maka was now following her behind, "I don't think so. School's over in a minute anyway." Maka was sounding a bit annoyed. Either she's getting impatient with Soul not being with her, or she's not feeling comfortable with her fellow Scythe meister. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey, Ayaka," she started, "Do you-"

"Maka!" Soul's voice cut off Maka's forced question which caused her to pull out a book and do a Maka Chop on her weapon's delicate skull on instinct.

Clutching his head, Soul grunted and began to complain, "God, seriously Maka, you need to stop doing that!" For some reason, Soul could tell that her Maka Chop that he had just received wasn't intended.

Maka's eyes widened, "S-Sorry Soul! I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know. You did that unintentionally out of frustration, I get it. But you need to get rid of that habit! I lost enough of my cool today..." His eyes wondered towards a tired looking Ayaka and he stiffened. His hands moved slowly behind him once they've made eye contact and he went a bit pale. Soul likes his ass perfectly fine. Soul doesn't want it disoriented by a foot or by any object what-so-ever.

Maka looked at the two and shook her head. She had no idea what kind of message they're passing to each other, and she intends to keep it that way. No disappointments will happen today!

The other Scythe meister sighed and began to head towards the main doors of the school. All she wanted right now was to head home and _sleep_. As much as she knew she could catch up with Shianne and the others to go see Excalibur, she was way too tired. The test, all her running around, and reading so intensely had successfully worn her out. This, my friends, is what happens to lazy people on a daily basis. You know its true.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two around then," she mumbled, "I'm gonna head home."

"Umm, are you sure? It's pouring out there." Soul forgot about Ayaka's horrifying threat from earlier that day just to avoid another goose chase. Even though he wasn't the one that actually chased her that day.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards Soul stiffly. Her every feature was frozen with shock. _"Rain. Rain is bad. Very bad. Rain is water. I don't go with water. No. A big no no."_

That pointless and idiotic phrase have been repeatedly going through her head for the past few seconds as she tried to take it all in.

"I-Its raining outside...?" she stuttered.

Soul just nodded. He felt bad. Being an aquaphobic must be tough. Maka on the other hand had a blank expression on her face. On the inside, however, she was kind of worried for Ayaka. Its true that she's not very fond of her, but, it wouldn't hurt to try becoming good friends with her.

"Do you want to walk home with us?" Maka asked, "We live closest to the dormitories, and we have an umbrella." her face was a bit flushed as she said that. She's going to try to become friends with her. Who knows? She could get some tips of some kind to become stronger.

Ayaka blinked and the shock was drained from her. She stared at Maka in some sort of confusion and some other emotion. Everyone's not acting themselves today huh? Ayaka knows that Maka doesn't really like her. She was aware of that from the beginning, so this is a bit unusual with her familiarity with Maka.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, you both do remember how I act around water right? And besides, one of you is going to get wet." she made a strange face. She didn't want to bother the two. They have other things to worry about than an aquaphobic.

"Ah, its cool. I don't mind getting wet. Besides, I barely stay under an umbrella with Maka and her fat ankles." Soul smirked, but that went away when-

"MAKA CHOP!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he grunted holding his head. Two Maka Chops in a day huh? A new record for the least amount Maka Chops in the span of 24 hours. Bravo Soul Eater, bravo~

His meister grunted and Ayaka giggled. This made her a bit less worried.

"Thanks you guys," she smiled, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble. Especially you Soul."

The scythe blinked, "Huh? For wha- Oh..." a small blush appeared on his face. Not cool.

Maka still looked confused with the two's secret messages and what-not, but she left it alone. Shaking her head, she told Soul to get the umbrella from their classroom, threatening him when he refused lazily. Once he was out of sight, Maka took in a deep breath.

"Umm, Ayaka?"

"Yeah? What's up Maka?"

"Well, uhh..." the scythe meister began to shift uncomfortably in her spot. She didn't know how to ask without making the situation awkward than it already was.

Ayaka stared, studying her. She knew what she was going to ask her by just looking at her. And she could tell that she was trying her hardest to not make it awkward. Heh, being a former introvert does have its benefits.

It took Maka a while for her to get some guts, but it came out in a rush.

"D-Do you think we could be friends!"

Ayaka merely smiled. She understands how hard it was for her to let it out of her mouth. She's done it before that time two years ago. Two years ago... That's when Shianne found her and Light...

Taking her fellow meister's hand, she laughed weakly, "What a relief! I was starting to think that we may have to become enemies because of those strange, hard looks you've been giving me for a while."

Blushing, Maka ripped her hands from Ayaka's grip and turned away awkwardly.

"Y-You've noticed that?"

"Well, yeah. I notice everything~" Ayaka's bright fiery eyes flickered in amusement as she watched Maka stiffen only slightly which made the aquaphobic scythe meister have a few strange ideas float around in her head. What's Ayaka thinking? What's Maka thinking?

Shaking her head, the flustered Maka was startled by her approaching weapon, who've failed to find their umbrella, once again. Well, Soul's going to go dumb from the amount of brain cells he's lost today... Poor boy.

"Hey, I-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

This time, Soul just stood there and took the pain in like the cool guy he is. Blood ran down his face from his head and he looked like he was about to pass out. Ayaka on the other hand tried to muffle an incoming laughing fit as she watched Maka come to a realization to what she has done... Again.

She frantically apologized to her partner while she wiped his head from the blood. Soul couldn't say anything since he thought that the last of his remaining brain cells were long gone. This was an amusing sight for Ayaka. To avoid anything stupid or awkward to happen, she spun on her heels and walked towards the school's main doors to leave, the thought of rain and water long gone from her mind.

Maka and Soul noticed her absence moments later, puzzled but a bit insulted.

"H-Hey!" Maka shouted after her, "Where are you going!"

"Home. Why do you ask?"

"You don't have an umbrella! What are you going to do when you get wet!"

Ayaka stopped. She turned around and faced the pair's direction and smirked at them mischievously. As if she's telling them a secret, she placed her finger on her lips and said, "Light's going to walk me home~"

Right on cue, Light came from around the corner holding a large umbrella. Behind him, Shianne, Kid, and Black*Star were there looking bored and disappointed. Their adventure had to be postponed since a terrible storm was headed, and Shianne begged for them to do it on a better day to avoid injury.

Looking completely astonished, Maka and Soul stared at the two and slowly walked up to the others behind them.

"Umm... What the hell just happened?" Soul mumbled.

"I honestly don't know." his partner responded. They felt a kind of blown away somehow, but they also felt anger brew within them. Well, in Maka anyway. Like before, Soul didn't really give a damn with what they do. He just wanted to have a good time.

Shianne laughed at Maka's reaction and was about to say something, but resisted. It'd be better if she figured out Ayaka and her partner on her own. Its more fun that way.

As Ayaka and Light exit the school, Fiora and Taisuki enter. The four of them stopped in front of each other and they all exchanged this strange secret message type of look. After, the four look at the others standing in the school and they go their separate ways. What the hell was that about? Maka couldn't help but think that they're hiding something. Who knows? Shrugging, Maka left it alone. But she couldn't help but wonder; what kind of relationship does Fiora, Ayaka, Taisuki, and Light have with each other? Does it revolve around Shianne?

Or maybe everything was forced?

* * *

><p>(AN): H-Hello everyone. I hope you're not mad at me or anything for posting this so late for the billionth time. Don't worry, I don't really have an excuse, I was just lazy AF. Like, really lazy. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to work on fixing up the story's plot because I'm confusing myself. -,-

Well, thank you for reading my story and for putting up with my lateness and my laziness~ I'm still trying to fix that!

~ Ai-chan


	6. Tension

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters other than my own. (I hate saying these...)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Tension<span>

So, it turned out that it has been raining non-stop here in Death City for weeks, and no one seems to know exactly why. Some students think it's just an environmental issue, others think its a witch, however there are some that just think stupid.

"It's Tlaloc the rain god! He probably put a curse on all of the city because y'all don't praise me enough!"

So, who's words does that belong to? If you've guessed Black*Star, you are _CORRECT_~ But you don't get a prize, so go on with reading the story. Your prize is the prize of knowl- _**shot**_

Ten faces all turned towards the loud idiot with expressions that can only be described as "WTF-are-you-dumb-get-out-of-here-asshole". Maka's hand twitched as she was close to hammering a lexicon onto the assassin's head, but Soul managed to stop her, as he too, was painfully struggling to not send his best friend flying.

"What? Why are y'all staring at me like that? I know my looks are drop-dead-gorgeous, but please, you're creeping me out."

And far off into the distance, you can hear god himself face palming with great disappointment.

Anyway, enough of that.

The skies are gloomy, the ground is soggy, and everyone, other than Black*Star, are pretty grouchy.

The group of eleven (holy crap...) were all in the school's library, attempting to kill time, since the whole day is dedicated to study for who-knows-what. Mid-terms weren't until another three months from now, so everyone either ditched, went out on missions, or just hung out in the school since there was nothing better to do. The continuous downpour that's occurring outside isn't much help either.

Maka, Soul, and Kid sat side-by-side each other, with Maka and Kid each reading a freakishly huge lexicon about the balance of good and evil, and with Soul just dozing in and out of sleep, with his head on the desk and headphones plugged into his ears. Ayaka was sitting opposite of the two also dozing in and out with headphones plugged into her ears, resting her head on Light's shoulder, who was playing some game on his phone.

Black*Star sat on top of a pile of discarded books Kid and Maka finished reading moments ago, reading manga about Charisma Justice, unnecessarily laughing his ass off while Tsubaki was off searching for books on cooking and gardening with Fiora.

Shianne, on the other hand, was sitting below the pile of books that was under Black*Star's ass, reading the Excalibur book she found a while ago, wishing and hoping they'd get to go searching for him one day.

The Thompson sisters were hidden amongst the pile of books that were scattered throughout the messy, organised library somewhere.

All was pretty calm. Nothing really bothered them. Well, except for hot-shot's obnoxious laughter, but nobody cared enough to acknowledge that.

"So," Fiora began, "How do you keep up with loud-mouth over there?" she asked Tsubaki, gesturing towards a still-laughing Black*Star who's across from them.

She faced Fiora, blinking briefly, then looked down with a shy smile, "Well, actually, I don't even know myself. But, Black*Star really is a good person. I guess I just got used to him, you know?"

Fiora stared at her expressionless, then gave Tsubaki a small smile.

"Yeah, I kind of know what you mean. When I first met Taisuki, it was kind of hard adjusting to his personality. He was a bit too sophisticated and complicated for me, but I got used to it. He's actually pretty calming." Fiora said nostalgically, her eyes becoming quite distant.

Tsubaki smiled and nodded in understanding, her eyes also becoming distant.

Ah, the nostalgia~

"Murmurmur- Caaake..."

"Hm?" Light looked down on a sleeping Ayaka, who was mumbling about freaking cake and other nonsense, and gently poked her cheek to see if she was still somewhat conscious. Apparently not.

Sighing, Light went back to his game, and increased the volume of his music to the max, possibly in an attempt to either deafen his meister or to just simply see if she's really asleep.

The music she's listening to is some J-Rock song that consists of a lot of guitar solos, and it could be heard from across the room. Light watched Ayaka carefully. She began to stir a bit, and then her face twisted into a frown. Moments later, she yelped and shot upright, ripping the headphones off her ears, nearly breaking them, and gave her weapon a hard look. This is not good...

"Oh shi-"

_BAM!_

Home-run!

Light was sent flying to one of the top balconies of the library, and crashed into a stack of books. Luckily, no one was up there. But seriously, someone needs to clean the library and re-stack the books. The mess is horrendous.

Maka, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Fiora, Black*Star, and the heads of Liz and Patty all stared at the raging scythe meister in horror, and took a good step back.

"Light, you goddamn bastard, what the hell was that for?! Were you trying to find a way to kill yourself?! Because suicide would have been a much less gruesome way to die compared to what I'm going to do to your ass!" she yelled, jumping up from her seat and running up to her weapon.

From above, you could hear Light crying for mercy as Ayaka came stomping towards him. She grabbed his neck and threw him out the window, then followed suite, still screaming and raging.

Just as everyone has gotten back to what they were formerly doing, Ayaka came crying back into the library through the double doors, and rushed to a corner at the back, soaked from the rain.

"Uwah! Light you moron!"

Soul chuckled softly under his breath resumed doing whatever the hell he was doing. Maka eyed him sceptically from the corner of her eyes, frowning slightly. Kid caught her.

"My, Maka what do we have here?" he said teasingly.

She flinched and buried her face into her book, ignoring the young Shinigami. Her face was bright red, and she desperately prayed Soul didn't hear him.

"Hm? Maka, what's up? Your face is all red."

Too late.

Kid went back to his reading, leaving the two to talk by themselves.

_"Goddammit Kid, I'm going to kill you!"_

"Ah, i-it's nothing Soul..." she stammered, covering her face even more. Kid did that on purpose didn't he?

The scythe just stared at her, confused, but shrugged it off momentarily. To him, the fact that Maka's been acting weird a lot recently is not that surprising anymore, oddly enough. That part kind of bothers him though.

Fiora suddenly walked up to the three, a bit concerned, "Does any of you know where Taisuki is?"

The three of them blinked, and shook their heads. Kid answered for them, "No, I'm afraid we haven't all day," he said apologetically, "Maybe he's studying in one of the lecture halls?"

Frowning, the violet-head shook her head, "I doubt it. He hates studying in the lecture halls," she said just above a whisper, almost to herself, "Well, I'm going to go look for him. If Shianne starts to worry, tell her I'm looking for my partner."

And with that, she left the room.

At that point, Maka then frowned again, but it wasn't the same as before when Ayaka came storming in.

She sighed again and went back to her book. Soul, on the other hand, noticed her frustration, but chose to ignore it. No matter how much he asks, she won't tell him anything. Well, not now at least. He's planning to ask her in the confinements of their apartment. That's where she'll be more likely to talk.

Suddenly, Sid came into the room, making everyone look up.

"Maka's group and Shianne's group, report to the Death Room, now!" he exclaimed with a booming voice.

Everyone jumped. It seemed as if they were all in trouble, but it's kind of hard to tell by Sid's tone. He exited the room right before Black*Star was about to protest. He didn't want to go through arguing with that idiot again.

"I wonder what my father wants..." Kid thought aloud.

Maka nodded in agreement, "I wonder too."

Maka and Kid closed their books and got up simultaneously, and Soul just grunted and hopped out of his seat, heading for the door.

Tsubaki and Black*Star followed suite with Liz and Patty, who popped out of nowhere, but at the back, Shianne struggled to get Ayaka out of her corner.

"Come on you stupid idiot! We have to go!"

"B-B-But the water!"

Shianne sighed, starting to get impatient, "You know, you really can be an idiot."

Ayaka stopped her crying and got up, "Fine, fine, fine. Let's go then."

Rolling her eyes, Shianne followed her to the door.

* * *

><p>"Where are the other members of your group, Shianne?" questioned Lord Death.<p>

"Ah, w-well, I honestly don't know." she said in a small voice, scratching her head awkwardly.

Maka stared at her intently for a moment, then turned, facing elsewhere, fully aware that Soul was watching her.

"Well this isn't good. Would you go look for them quickly? This meeting requires all of you."

Shianne nodded, but as she was about to leave, Maka stepped up.

"Lord Death, if you don't mind, I can go look for them for her." she said firmly.

The shadow-weapon meister stared at her, then smiled.

"Ah! Thank you Maka! I was about to ask if someone else could do it, since I'm still not familiar with the school."

Maka smiled at her back, then Lord Death nodded in approval.

"That would be much appreciated Maka! Come back as soon as you've found them!"

Nodding, she left the room. Her partner's ruby eyes were staring at her back hard as she walked away. He's starting to feel uneasy. He senses her soul's a bit off today. Kid noticed his stress.

"What's wrong Soul? You've been watching Maka like a hawk all day today."

Soul stared at Kid for a while, figuring out whether that was a flirtatious joke, or something else. Shaking his head he sighed, closing his eyes and placed his arms behind his head.

"Maka's been acting weird lately. Haven't you noticed?"

Kid pondered that for a moment, then nodded, "You're right, she has. Do you think maybe it's because..."

The scythe frowned, "Hopefully it isn't."

"You should talk to her about it."

"Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed, "She's going to kill me-"

"Is it because of us...?"

The two boys jumped, and slowly turned to look behind them. They found the other scythe meister sitting on the steps with her elbow propped on one knee, and her head resting on her hand. She had a blank expression on her face.

"W-What do you mean?" Soul said shakily.

She shook her head, fixing her fiery eyes on the two boys in front of her, sighing.

"As bad as it sounds, Light, Sky, Fiora, and I have been observing all of your souls for the past three and a half weeks. From the beginning, when we first arrived here, us four have been sensing extraordinary souls amongst the crowd, since Shianne and Taisuki's sixth sense aren't that great, and it turned out that the souls belonged to you seven," she said solemnly, dropping her eyes to the floor, "We've wanted to be with you because we were certain you all would teach us how to be proper meisters and weapons, but we were also aware that one of you would most likely have suspicions with us. Also, I really thought it wouldn't happen anymore after our encounter a few days ago but..."

"Why would we have suspicions?" Kid questioned her.

The scythe meister's eyes bore into the ground as she spoke,"Well, why do you think Maka has suspicions of us right now, Mr. Shinigami? We took the soul of that thing in the dessert without any effort, while everyone in this school got badly injured or nearly killed."

Soul looked at her, frowning, and crossed his arms, "How _did_ you kill that thing?"

Ayaka's eyes softened as she looked up at him, a ghost of a smirk on her lips, "You can say we have this 'secret weapon'."

* * *

><p>"Where could they be?"<p>

Maka has circled the school about five times now, checked every class room, every spare room, and still didn't find them. She grunted. She was getting tired.

_"Maybe they've found a secret room that nobody, not even Lord Death knows about, and are plotting something to surpass Lord Death ass!"_ her subconscious chirped at her.

She violently shook her head, suppressing the sudden thought. Oh lord, what has she come to think of now?

Walking past the north wing for the sixth time, she heard a beautiful, melancholy tune coming from one of the lecture halls. Funny, she never heard that when she passed by the first couple of times. Curious, she walked towards the room and lingered near the door, appreciating the beautiful music, then realized the tune was coming from a cello. What? No one plays the cello in this school.

Just as she was about to knock, the tune stopped, and voices could be heard from the very top of the room, where the last row of seats were located. Startled, she made sure she was out of sight, but peeked her head inside just a bit.

There, she saw just the four people she was looking for. Fiora, Sky, and Light were surrounding Taisuki, who was resting a full sized maple cello on his shoulders, swinging the bow around carelessly with his finger through the frog, at the top of the class. They were talking about something, but Maka couldn't really hear. Their voices were a bit low and distant.

Maka strained a bit to make out what they were saying, and eventually heard them perfectly clear.

"Come on Tai, don't you think you've practiced enough?"

"You know me well enough to know that I have to practice until my fingers bruise, Fiora."

They all laughed freely. They seem to be very close.

Fiora smacked Taisuki at the back of his head, "You idiot! Don't do that! You already handle enough pain when we fight!" her voice was a bit teasing, but concern was hidden somewhere in there as she spoke.

The snake-sword laughed, wrapping his arm around his meister's waist, bringing her closer to him.

"T-Taisuki?!" Fiora exclaimed in a fluster. Her face turned bright red and her eyes grew wide.

The others laughed at her reaction, and Taisuki dropped his arm to his side.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?"

Fiora crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from her weapon, grunting. Her face was still a bit flushed, and she looked a bit annoyed, but her eyes tell a different story.

Maka arched her eyebrow then giggled to herself softly. This is a side to them that she has never seen before.

Fiora blinked and turned her head to the door, confused. Maka flinched and moved quickly out of sight.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" she asked the three.

Light followed her gaze towards the door, then back to her, shaking his head, "You're imagining things, Violet. Just listen to your heart and accept Tai's feelings, and your hallucinations will be long gone~"

"I told you to stop calling me that, Kuzu! I swear I heard something."

Sky looked at the door, then sighed.

"Maka, what are you doing there? You know eavesdropping is a crime, right?"

Said girl jumped from the sound of her name and froze. She's been caught.

The shadow-weapon jumped down the aisles and walked to the door. She stuck her head out, long golden locks framing her face and covering her eyes, and found the scythe meister frozen with fear to her left.

Sky smiled, "Why are you cowering there for? Come in and listen to Taisuki play."

Grabbing Maka by the wrist, she pulled her inside and walked her up to where the other three stood watching her. Fiora looked a bit uncomfortable, mostly because of what she's sensing in Maka's soul, but she brushed it off and gave her a warm smile.

"How did you realize she was there, Sky?" Fiora asked.

Sky smiled smugly, "You seriously didn't sense her soul's presence a few moments ago?"

Fiora pouted stubbornly and turned towards Taisuki, "Go play something you big moron."

"Why are you bashing at me for?" he questioned her, his voice filled with false innocence and hurt.

He shook his head and smiled at Maka, "What do you want me to play for you dear?"

Maka began to fidget, _"Don't give me that look! You're planning to take my soul aren't you?!" _her subconscious screamed at him. Maka really needs to put her in place. Seriously...

"Ah, I'm not that familiar with classical music..." she mumbled.

Taisuki smiled at her and nodded, "Well then, I'll just play you this."

He placed his fingers and his bow on the strings and began to play. The piece was fairly fast paced, and it sounded very light and calming compared to what Maka had just heard moments ago. It made her feel a bit more relaxed.

When Taisuki finished, Fiora and Sky gave him a small round of applause, and he bowed his head in response.

"W-Wow..." Maka thought aloud.

"Amazing huh? He's been playing that thing for his entire life." Light said calmly.

"You and Soul should do a duet together one day." she thought aloud. Soul's going to rage at her! Is she not aware of that?! You know how many problems it's going cause them?! They've fought many times before, but it needs to stop man!

Realizing what she's just said, her hands flew to her mouth, her face going red.

"Ah, I mean-"

"Soul plays the cello too?" Fiora asked curiously.

Maka mentally Maka Chopped herself before replying, "Ah, no. He plays the piano..."

Taisuki stared at her, smiling brightly, "A piano accompaniment! That would be fun!" his emerald eyes were just as bright as his smile. He looked really excited.

Maka started to panic, "B-But it's going to be hard talking him into it! He hates playing that thing!"

Taisuki frowned, "Ah, that's too bad. Maybe one day I'll try to convince him into it."

Maka couldn't think of anything to say. She just looked down at her feet. Soul really is going to flip out about this.

Light sensed her stress and changed the subject, "So, what brings you here, Maka?"

She blinked, recalling the reason why she was here with them in the first place. Clearing her throat, she responded, "Lord Death called us all into the Death Room for something, and after noticing you four weren't there, he sent me to come get you guys."

Fiora shot daggers at Light, who tensed up immediately from under her gaze.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that for?!"

"What the hell did you do this time?"

"What the hell are accusing me for?!"

"Don't question me asshole!"

"Then stop staring at me like that you crazy bitch!"

"Would you two shut the hell up and listen to what Maka has to say?! God, sometimes I feel like going all sociological with you two!" Sky growled.

With that, the two clammed up, frowning. But Light's remark kind of made her snap.

"Aren't you always sociological with us?"

_BAM!_

"YOU ANNOYING ASSHOLE!"

Light went tumbling down the many rows below them, and landed face first against the front board.

Most of the blood left Maka's face, making her look a bit pale. Who wouldn't? These people are psychopaths!

Taisuki cleared his throat and stood up, packing his cello back into its case.

"You don't know what it's for?" he asked her calmly, clicking the remaining buckles securely on his case.

She shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't."

He shrugged, making his way down the aisles towards the door.

"Well, lets go then." he smiled.

* * *

><p>Once they've came back, everyone else was sitting in a big circle playing a card game with Lord Death. Did they take too long?<p>

"Ah, Maka, you're back!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"Um, am I missing something, or-"

Maka was then cut off by Lord Death, "Now then, let's get down to business shall we?"

With the snap of his fingers, all the cards in everyone's hands disappeared, ending the game.

"Aw dammit! I was just about to kick Soul's ass!" the assassin grunted.

"Quiet down! Now," Lord Death gestured for everyone to gather into their groups, "I have a mission for you all today, but, I only want two members from each group, a weapon and their meister, to capture the soul of each target I'm assigning you all."

Eh?

"Lord Death, I don't think I understand what you've just said." Maka said confused.

"He's saying that each of us have to capture the soul of our assigned target separately, while the rest of us observes the others fighting style. Am I correct father?"

"That's right son!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands, "That makes six souls that I'll be expecting you all to have captured by the time you've returned!"

Every face in Shianne's group was filled with excitement. _Their first mission._

"So who's up first?" Soul asked, also quite excited himself.

Lord Death laughed, "I have a list right outside the Death Room. Please look at it as you exit!"

As they left the room, Lord Death called Kid over, "Hm? What's wrong father?"

"Please keep a close eye on Maka for me. I'm sure you and a few others have noticed for quite some time, but her soul is not very stable at the moment."

"I will."

* * *

><p>The list was as followed:<p>

_Extra-curricular Group Lesson: Team Maka & Team Shianne_

_ The following pairs will collect one soul in the following order:_

_1) Death the Kid & Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson – Leviathan_

_2) Fiora Daisukena & Taisuki *** - Behemoth_

_3) Black*Star & Tsubaki Nakatsukasa – Black Beard_

_4) Ayaka Storm & Light Kuzu – The Succubus_

_5) Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans – Jack the Ripper II_

_6) Shianne Heaven & Sky Fang – Banshee_

_These are all powerful monsters, so be careful out there! Good luck to you all!_

"Are you kidding me?! We have to fight that guy again?!" Soul yelled out in pure agony. He recalled the last time him and his partner fought Jack the Ripper. It wasn't so bad, but he just found him annoying.

"Ah, don't worry Soul. At least we'll be able to know how to kill him without the effort." Maka reassured him.

He sighed and shrugged it off.

Kid came out of the Death Room with a smug look, and laid his eyes on Maka, observing her under his father's request, but was disturbed by Patty.

"Hey Kid! We're fighting Leviathan! And we're first! Isn't that awesome?!"

"What?!" Kid ran to the list, staring at it hard.

"Why are we first?!"

"You're dad must love you very much~" Patty chirped, then proceeded to sing a song.

Kid just fell on his knees, mumbling about not wanting to be first.

Black*Star walked up to Shianne with a big goofy smile, "Hey! I'll be looking forward to watching you fight!"

His fellow shadow-weapon meister just stared at him awkwardly, then smiled, "Uh, sure! So am I!"

Sky watched the two and shivered from the awkward vibe she was sensing, and leaned against the wall, shaking her head. She looked up from under her bangs and watched Maka, who was watching Ayaka and Light with an odd expression.

"Well, I wonder how this is going to play out."

* * *

><p>(AN): Hello guys! I'm back!

So, I'm kind of not sure if I'll be frequently updating this, but I'm trying my best to do so! Yesterday, I said that I was going to put this story on hold. Today, I've changed my mind. I still might put it on hold at some point, but we'll see how everything works out.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

_Psst! All the action (I think?) will begin in the next chapter! ;)_

- Ai.


	7. False Perfection

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater, or anything related to it. M'kay?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: False Perfection<span>

So, here we are! Possibly in the most gloomiest part of the country, somewhere outside of Death City, but not too far away from society! The two groups were wandering around an abandoned village that looked as if it used to belong to those who only worked with any tool that were either steam-punkish or copper-colored. Why? I have no idea.

The rain is coming down harder here than it is at Death City. The reason why is because of Kid's target, Leviathan, so they've found out a couple of minutes before they've left DWMA from Dr. Stein. Thank god. If this mission wasn't assigned, surely the entire city would have flooded in week's time. They needed the sun's 'comforting' laughter again!

Kid, Liz, and Patty were frantically looking around the village, in desperate search for the water demon. They too were getting tired of the rain. They ran in and out of the abandoned huts and shops, occasionally stopping for an angry outburst filled with rants and screams. They couldn't find it at all. Oddly enough, it should be a piece of cake since, apparently, the demon is supposed to be as long as five football fields and as wide as half of one. Unless some information on the thing has been left out just for the joy of a certain stitched professor, finding a giant, flying snake shouldn't be this hard and stressful.

The other ten bodies just calmly followed them around, a little bored and tired from the amount of walking they've had to do for the past two hours. They stopped helping the three about 45 minutes into the search, except for Maka and Shianne. And Lord Death expects all of them to find all six demons and capture their souls in one day? Each demon is located at a different location throughout the country for Death's sake!

"If we don't find the stupid thing by the time we've hit three hours, we're moving down the list to Fiora and her weapon!" Patty was on the verge of having yet another violent outburst, and possibly, her last before she destroys the entire village. Neither Kid or Liz had the patience to calm her. Besides, they'd do the same.

Kid exhaled sharply and slammed the oak door to a very weak-looking hut a little too hard as he exited, causing the door to fall back. Moments later, the entire hut collapsed, sending mud flying in every direction.

"Uh, my bad." he said awkwardly, slowly stepping away from the scene. Miraculously, none of the mud got onto his clothing thanks to his umbrella. He was wearing a long black cloak, similar to his father's attire, with a mask propped onto the right side of his head.

The others swiftly dodged the flying mud effortlessly and continued following Kid around mindlessly. Black*Star, Soul, Light, and Ayaka were walking half dead behind Maka, Tsubaki, Taisuki, Fiora, Shianne, and Sky as they continued to sort of watch their surroundings... Sort of.

"Maka," Kid called out over his shoulder,"Do you sense anything?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

The shinigami sighed, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated, "It's like nothing's here! I don't even know if we're in the right location anymore!" he yelled as he proceeds to punch the wall of yet another weak-looking hut, but stopped himself, realizing that the action would just cause the hut to meet the same fate as the other that was just standing beside it. At this rate, Patty isn't going to be the one that destroys the village, Kid is.

Shianne pulled her red hood over her head a little further and crossed her arms, thinking, "What if a witch is helping it?"

The entire crew stopped dead in her tracks, bewildered at the thought. Mostly, because there was no real proof since there hasn't been another witch threat since Medusa Gorgon and Arachne Gorgon. Also, Lord Death would never forget to tell them something so important.

"What makes you so sure?" Maka questioned gently, raising her eyebrow slightly. Everyone else stared at her, silently prompting for an acceptable answer.

"Well," she began, "Since no one can sense the Leviathan's soul, it can be possible that there's a witch with it using Soul Protect."

Maka exchanged a look with Kid and nodded.

"You've done your research, I can assume,"Kid stated calmly, smiling at her, "That is quite possible, but why would a witch-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and a few huts began collapsing onto the floor. Not too far away from the group, a loud screech could be heard, along with more crashes.

Maka's eyes grew wide, along with Kid's, Tsubaki's, Fiora's, Light's, Ayaka's, and Sky's.

"What _is_ that?!"cried Tsubaki, who was now clutching her head in her hands. She looked like she was going through such intense pain. And she was.

Maka struggled to tolerate the pain she also felt, but couldn't bear it, and clutched her head in her hands as well. Fiora, Light, Ayaka, and Sky did the same.

"Is this a witch's soul?! Why is it giving off a wavelength like this?! Is it even _possible_?!"

Moments later, the remaining others started to sense the gruesome wavelengths. Everyone fell to the ground, clutching their heads, trying their best to tolerate the pain.

"T-This soul...!" Shianne struggled,"I-It can't...!"

What all of them are currently feeling are powerful wavelengths that appear to be an ear-shattering white sound. It's resonating from a soul that possibly belongs to a powerful witch. Their souls are responding to it in a very negative way, and it's hurting them.

"M-Make it stop!" cried Liz, as she began tearing up.

And just like that, it stopped. The group released their heads from their hands and exhaled sharply, beginning to pant.

"Is it gone?"Tsubaki asked tiredly.

"Seems like it," Maka replied, "Bu-But it didn't disappear. I can still sense two powerful souls nearby. One of them belongs to Leviathan I think, and the other..."

"A witch," Soul finished for her, "There's no doubt about that. What it just did to us was seriously uncool."

Kid stood up, staring south intensely, "If that's the case, let's get moving. Leviathan's beginning to move, along with the other soul."

With a nod from everyone, they hurried south. However, Shianne's group lingered behind.

"Shianne, you don't think it's..." said Fiora worriedly.

Her fellow meister frowned, "Hopefully it isn't..."

The rest of them each had scornful expressions on their faces as they stared at the backs of Maka and her team.

Light placed his hand on his leader's shoulder, "Come on, let's get going. They're going to realized we've fallen behind any moment."

Nodding, they all ran ahead.

* * *

><p><em>"Holy shit."<em>

Those were the first words that popped into all thirteen of their minds as they laid their eyes on the thing in front of them.

Yup, they've defiantly found Leviathan. It was just as what Dr. Stein has described it; a giant flying snake. The thing actually looked quite pretty, but it's size kind of ruined it. Surprisingly, it isn't blue, as you'd so think since it's a water demon, but shiny with black scales that reflected the sun and transformed them into small rainbows. But you know what also ruined it?_ Its face._

"That thing's _hideous_!" cried Patty, horrified, but.. Actually, she didn't seem so horrified at all. She just wanted to insult it!

And, it took it pretty hard.

"'Hideous'?! Me,_ hideous_?! Look at you with your scrawny physique! You humans don't even have a tail! And you're calling me 'hideous'!" it said without opening its mouth, sounding rather hurt.

. . .

Wait, what?!

"YOU CAN _TALK_?!" they all screamed in unison.

"Wait, why is that so surprising? We've seen things talk many times before," stated Kid rather bluntly, "But look at it's symmetry! Down to the very last detail, it's very physique is precisely identical from left to right! I have never seen such perfection of a demon before! Come to me, oh perfect Leviathan!"

. . .

Is he serious?! Its face man! He needs to take a good look at its face! It's terrifying!

"Kid! Watch out!" Liz dived forward, pushing her meister out of the way of Leviathan's massive behind flying towards him. Thankfully, it missed the two, but it struck the ground with an insane amount of power, sending mud flying everywhere, creating some sort of hole.

The mud hit the other ten behind Kid and the sisters, and they weren't too happy, but they didn't, or rather couldn't care enough, since the demon's tail were above their heads once more. Swiftly, they all moved out of the way and ran into a nearby wooded area, not too far away. Its tail hit the ground for a second time, sending even more mud flying in all directions.

Liz and Patty stood on the other side of the beast, desperately pleading for their meister to snap back to reality.

"Kid! Please! Snap out of it and tell us what to do! You guys!" Liz called out to the others hiding in the woods, "Do you mind helping us?!"

Black*Star called back, laughing hysterically, "Bahaha! We can't help you, idiot! Remember?! That's _your_ target!"

The demon pistol twitched. The fact that the idiot assassin just told her off is unacceptable, but she had no time to deal with it right now. Her meister is about to get blasted with water! Boiling water at that!

Leviathan threw it's head back, steam emitting from its huge nostrils. There was a low, rumbling sound resonating from its belly, and more steam came seeping out of its nose. It was getting ready to fire at Kid, full blast, but he was too busy praising the creature's appearance to notice. Seriously, the face?

The shinigami twirled about and was humming a happy tune, babbling about his love for all things symmetrical. He was directly in front of the snake, who was about ready to fire at him.

Liz and Patty ran as fast as they could towards the hopeless kid, but was too late. They were a bit too far away from their meister to push him out of the way in time. As Kid finished his final twirl before yelling out, "Symmetry!", Leviathan growled and blasted boiling water directly at him, burning him and soaking him to the bone.

The sisters stopped dead in their tracks in order to avoid the hot water, only to get a few spits of it on themselves. The sisters and everyone else gasped and stared at the newly formed cloud of mist that was now forming where Kid was just standing, er, twirling.

"Kid!" screamed the eldest Thompson sister.

There was no movement in the mist, and, unfortunately, the only thing that the others can assume, was that Kid was unconscious and very badly burned on the wet ground.

As the steam diminished, everyone tensed up, even Leviathan. The demon swerved around the area, seeming a bit confused. This has also confused the others. Leviathan sniffed around and fanned the mist away, only to find nothing there. It let out a grunt, and quickly twisted around, flinging its tail up. Everyone let in a sharp gasp. Kid was perfectly fine, swinging on the demon's tail. None of the water seemed to have hit him.

He was struggling a bit to hold on, as the Leviathan was throwing its tail around in every direction, trying to get Kid to fall off. But he didn't budge.

"Liz! Patty!" he called out to his weapons.

After a brief exchange of looks, the sisters nodded and jumped towards their meister. With a flip, they simultaneously transformed into pistols. Hesitantly, Kid released his grip from the demon, ripped off his dark cloak and mask, and gracefully caught his weapons, landing on the roof of a nearby hut. Luckily, it wasn't weak in structure.

"Way to go Kid!" yelled out Soul from the top of one tree.

Shianne and her team stared at the young shinigami, mesmerized.

Kid gave a genuine thumbs-up towards the direction of Soul's voice, since him and the rest of them were hidden well in the trees, out of Leviathan's line of sight. It's kind of hard to make out where they're sitting. It's quite dark in the trees.

"Are you ready, Liz, Patty?" Kid asked the two with a smirk.

"Hell ya!" sang Patty, "Let's go kick this over-sized snake's ass!"

"You really think you can kill me with those pathetic things, shinigami boy?!" Leviathan boomed.

It threw its head back, just like before, with steam seeping out of its nose.

Before it could release the water, Kid jumped behind it's head, pointing Liz and Patty's muzzles directly to where its spine is located. In an instant, he pulled both of their triggers and flipped back, landing on the roof of another hut behind the demon.

It screeched, stunned by the sudden blow, and lurched forward, spraying a bit of water towards where Maka and the others are currently gathered. Luckily, the water turned into mist before hitting them.

"How dare you!" it yelled.

Twisting around, Leviathan opened its mouth wide, exposing rows and rows of sharp, jagged teeth and a forked tongue. Springing its body forward, it let out an ear-piercing roar at Kid. He covered his mouth with his arm, preventing any of its saliva from hitting it. Liz and Patty, however, got some of it all over the top of their barrel.

"It would have been nice if you've just_ stepped out of the way,_ you damn idiot!" growled Patty. Her sister just groaned in agreement.

Kid shrugged them off and jumped onto the Leviathan's head. He scanned the trees opposite from where the others were and narrowed his eyes.

"Worry about that later! We need to focus! I sense the apparent witch soul to the left of us," he stated thoughtfully, "Maka! Do you sense it as well?!"

The scythe meister closed her eyes, concentrating on the trees beside Kid. Her eyes flew open moments later.

"I do! But it's hard to pinpoint where it is exactly!" she yelled back to the shinigami.

He furrowed his brows and leaped up once more, firing countless shots at Leviathan with no mercy. Sadly, the shots weren't having much of an effect on the demon. It occasionally stunned it, halting its counters. Not much of a help to the three, but at least it gave them time try to figure out how to take the thing down.

Suddenly, it threw its head back once more, but this time, a bright, blue ball of energy grew at the front of its face.

The others stared at it, somewhat awed yet terrified. They weren't sure if Kid could handle a blow like that.

"What is that?" uttered Shianne under her breath, sounding pretty baffled.

"Compressed wavelengths of its soul..." Maka answered for her in the same tone.

"But how is that possible? Doesn't it need some sort of... sort of device in order for that to work? Like guns?" the snow-haired scythe questioned his meister.

She shrugged slightly, "Looks like there's a way to do that without one."

Shianne and the rest of her team fidgeted restlessly in their spot, watching Leviathan's now huge ball of compressed energy ready to be fired at Kid.

He flipped back into the trees where the apparent witch is supposed to be hiding her presence. Her soul could still be sensed, and it seems to be that she's not moving from her spot for a while, but it is uncertain. What's going on?

The shinigami began to grind his teeth together out of frustration, mostly because he can't seem to figure out how to defeat the demon or its weak spot, and because he has finally found its flaw. Or flaws. It's not very visible if you don't look hard and carefully enough, but the right fin on the tail of the demon has a jagged tear, causing part of the skin to flap around as it flew. No wonder Kid is frustrated. That's gross as it is frustrating to watch a piece of skin hanging there and flapping around in the wind. Eugh.

Noticing their meister's frustration, the Thompson sisters laughed, "Well Kid, do you finally have a reason for annihilating the thing~?" sang the youngest sister.

Kid's face only grew more sour, "Of course I will! That thing is not symmetrical at all! I've found dozens of flaws all over the abomination!" he growled, "Also, I may have figured out a way to take it down."

"Woohoo!" Patty cheered, "Finally! Let's kick its scaly ass!"

"I need to do this right. Shianne's watching..." he mummbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

The shinigami flinched, a small blush surfacing his cheeks, "I-It's nothing!"

Giraffe Girl just chuckled. She heard what he said perfectly clear, but chose to keep her mouth shut. It would only hinder Kid even more and halt his determination to kill the giant snake in front of them.

_"Don't worry Kid~ You'll still look cool even if you'd end up failing~" _she thought to herself.

Just above them, Leviathan let out one more screech before firing the energy ball towards Kid. Everyone gasped while others shielded their eyes. His eyes grew wide. He didn't know how to dodge it! It's too big!

"Dammit!"

Liz suddenly had an idea, "Kid! Summon Beelzebub!"

Kid hesitated, but listened and hastily summoned his areal skateboard. In the nick of time, he hopped on and flew up quickly, slightly avoiding the attack. It only managed to brush past his arm, leaving a long tear down his left sleeve. Oh, this isn't good...

Hovering just above Leviathan's head, Kid stood very still on his skateboard, staring at his sleeve. Liz cringed and Patty giggled. The others just stared at the shinigami intensely, preparing for his rage.

His face darkened and his bangs hung over his eyes. From afar, it looks like he was about to cry. And that's exactly what Leviathan thought.

"Foolish boy! Are you that terrified of me that you're going to cry?! Peh!"

Kid was not amused, "Terrified? Of you?" he said, his voice unusually low, "Of course I'm terrified of you! Look at what you've done! I'm even more disgusted at that! You may have fooled me with your false symmetry at first, but now I've seen it all! You have three chipped fangs on the right side of you mouth while you have five on the left! There's a shredded fin on the left side of your tail while the other is perfectly intact! I can go on and on with this, but my point is, _you don't deserve to live with you're false perfection_!"

Tears were streaming down his face as he yelled at the demon, but his face was twisted with horrifying anger. Everyone, including Leviathan and the apparent witch's soul in the trees, flinched, terrified. Patty, on the other hand, was enjoying it all.

Before Leviathan could say anything, the angry shinigami began to move on his Beelzebub, navigating himself around the demon, and began to shoot. But where?

Everyone became confused. Where's Kid shooting at?

Shianne watched Kid carefully. Yes, he did look pretty cool right now, but that's not why she's doing so. She noticed what he was doing.

"Look carefully," she said to the others, "He's shooting at its fins."

And they listened. She's right, he is shooting at it's fins. But why?

"Leviathan's fins are key to making it fly,"she continued, "If Kid damages them, it wouldn't be able to fly anymore."

"She's right," uttered Maka. She then turned to her, "You have good eyes Shianne."

The shadow-weapon meister blushed, "Ah, i-it's nothing really. I've just been watching Kid carefully the whole time, that's all." awkwardly, she let out a small laugh, slightly embarrassed.

Black*Star watched her from the side quietly with intriguing, yet jealous eyes, but quickly turned to Kid just before she noticed.

_"Hmph! That Kid, thinking he's such a big shot. When it's my turn to take down the- the... whatever the hell it is that I'll be taking down, I'll be the one __she'll be watching! Bahahaha!" _thought the assassin. Little did he know, he was making weird faces and laughing to himself, confusing the rest of them. They couldn't help but think, "_Idiot..._"

By the time everyone's attention returned to the angry Kid, he was just about done taking out all six of Leviathan's fins, and it came crashing down on a couple of huts below it, splashing out mud and water.

The sisters cheered, "Woohoo! Awesome job!"

The shinigami grinned as he calmly floated down in front of Leviathan's head. Landing on the ground, Beelzebub disappeared and Kid was now face to face with the demon, his amber eyes hard.

"Now, are you ready to die Leviathan?" Kid said mockingly.

The Leviathan growled and lurched forward, but was unable to reach him.

He laughed darkly, "Just as I thought, you can't move on the ground like a snake. Liz, Patty. I think it's time."

"'Kaaay~" sang Patty.

"Finally," Liz sighed. She couldn't wait to get this over and done with. They've been at this soggy, gloomy village for about five hours now.

"Soul Resonance!"

All three of their souls expanded, surrounding the shinigami. Kid's soul was now visible. The new team watched in awe at the sight of it.

_"So that's the soul of a shinigami huh..."_ they thought.

Kid hovered just slightly above the ground, intense power emitting from his body. Three black rods appeared on both his arms, and both Liz and Patty transformed into huge cannons, covering his hands. Kid leaped back onto the ground and crouched, both cannons lowered.

"Execution Mode engaged," he announced, "Prepare to get your soul taken away!"

Leviathan refused to struggle. He only watched the shinigami intensely.

"Resonance, stable-" Liz stated sternly, "Noise, 0.5%. Completed charging of black needles with soul wavelength."

"Firing in four seconds~" sang Patty, "Three~"

"Two-"

"One-"

"Fire away~!"

With that, Kid was shrouded in pink light, and the muzzles of both cannons heated. Before firing, Kid called, "Death Cannon!"

He pointed Liz and Patty directly at Leviathan's head and released. A loud boom echoed throughout the area and then there was a bright light, followed by dark smoke and flying mud. The demon cried out before being completely destroyed.

Moments later, Kid stood up, and both Liz and Patty transformed back into pistols. Everyone stared at him, amazed.

"Wow..."

"Heh, that's Kid for you." Soul commented in reply to Shianne's astonishment.

They emerged from the trees to meet with Kid, who looked a bit disturbed.

"What's up Kid?" Liz questioned in concern, transforming back into a human along with Patty.

Kid merely pointed towards to the smoke. This only confused her and the rest of them even more. Then, they gasped.

As the smoke cleared up, dozens and dozens of human souls were scattered about, along with Leviathan's soul.

Maka swallowed hard, "Are theses the souls of the villagers? Leviathan was harbouring all of them?"

"It looks like it has been," he said, "But why haven't we sensed it all?"

"My, my," a voice from above said, sounding rather sad and disappointed. Everyone looked up.

"My poor vessel has been destroyed. How sad. I loved that thing, you know? Why do you have to be so mean, shinigami boy?"

Their eyes grew wide in horror as they stared at the owner of the voice. It's a witch. And it's the owner of the soul they've sensed earlier. Shianne's group tensed up.

The witch smiled wickedly and stared at the six of them hard.

"Long time no see."

* * *

><p>(AN): Kukuku~ I'm back! I've finished this sooner than I've expected~

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'm sure some of you have already figured it out, but the next few chapters are going to be about the group's extra-curricular lesson. But don't worry! Interesting shit's going to happen! ;D

- Ai.


End file.
